Summers Gold
by QuinntanaForLife
Summary: She looks into Quinn's eyes and all she sees is gold. Santana wants to hold on to this moment forever, no one could have ever prepared her for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Just for your info. in this story there was never any Brittana , Beth was never born . Those are just the two big changes , there will be a few minor changes but I thought those were important . Enjoy !**

* * *

The first day of the Latina's freshman year and her hair is insisting on going every which way other than the way she wants it to . She is determined to make an impression of being head bitch straight out of middle school . Making sure it would happen , Santana already tried out for the schools' cheerleading squad _The Cheerios ._ An angry Santana pulls her hair into a high pony tail and continues to admire herself in the mirror . The Cheerios uniform Coach Sylvester had given her fit tight in all the_ right_ places .You see she never wanted to be called the names the girls have already started calling her in summer camp . It just happened , the uniform came with responsibility and of course the typical comments made about cheerleaders . I mean some of the girls on the squad do get around way more than anyone should admit . But that doesn't mean Santana was exactly the same . She had fooled around once our twice with guys on the football team of course, but that did _not_ make her a hoe .

"Mija, breakfast is ready." She quickly ran downstairs to greet her mother with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Madre." She placed a soft kiss on her mothers worn face. Her mom was very excited to learn that she had joined the squad. It gave her less time to be with boys, in her mom's words . _Not_ hers . She had made it clear to her mom that she wasn't interested in boys her freshman year. In middle school she spent little time worrying about guys, much less than her friends. This year is all about her and getting to the top, no _boy_ was going to distract her from getting there. Santana ate her eggs quickly before running back upstairs .

"Are you ready to go?" Her mom called after her .

"Yes , I'll be down in a few minutes." Santana yelled back, she grabbed her bag and sprinted down the stairs.

* * *

They pulled up in front of McKinley High, the place she would spend the rest of her four years of school. She shot her mom a worried look and her mother returned a knowing smile.

"It'll be okay, Santana. I'm sure you'll love it." Her mom places her hand on her shoulder reassuring her statement.

"What if they don't like me? Mom, the girls on the squad tolerate me only because of Sue. She says we have to work together, but when we're out of practice she doesn't give a fu- crap about what we do to each other." Santana stumbles over her words, knowing she almost dropped the F bomb in front of her own mother. Her mom's eyes widen in response and she shoots Santana a heated glare.

"They will _T__ana,_ I promise." She places a soft kiss on her daughters cheek before she exits the car. She watches as Santana reluctantly climbs the front stairs of the school.

* * *

The day goes by pretty fast, and Santana is pleased by the way people part for her in the hallways. She feels powerful, almost like she can get away with anything. And after a while she comes to realize she can. It's time for her 7th period and she walks to her locker to place the textbooks she has collected throughout the day. That's when she sees her, her blonde hair is pulled into a tight pony tail just like the one Santana has secured on top of her head. Santana watches as she pulls out books from the bag she carries over her shoulder, she's gorgeous. She has no idea where that thought came from because she only thought that highly of her mother.

"Hi I'm Quinn." The blonde whose name Santana now knows sticks out her hand. Santana stares down at her hand with a dazed look, she mentally shakes herself and returns the gesture.

"I'm Santana." She quickly places her books in her now ajar locker. Quinn closes her locker which is two to the right of Santana's.

"You're a cheerleader too? Wow, I guess everyone is either on the squad or a football player." Santana stares at her with a confused look, why is she talking to her? She barely met her and now she's trying to have a conversation like she's known her for years.

"Hm, no. There are a lot of people who aren't duh. Look around we're the only cheerleaders in this hallway. Are you blind or something?" That's it her bitch walls are up and she's on full guard. Her cousin had told her about this over the summer, do not make friends it will make you seem desperate. Keep acquaintances never a friend. The blondes small grin disappears quickly and she gives Santana a guarded expression.

"No I'm not fucking blind, dumbass. If I was I wouldn't be a Cheerio, now would I?" She turns on her heels and stomps down the hall, bumping shoulders with a few students.

Santana stares after her and her jaw falls as she watches her disappear with the flood of students rushing to their next period. She quickly closes her mouth and heads towards her last period of the day. She needs to find out exactly who that girl is because she is seriously going to be a competitor for the top slot. Santana's not afraid of anyone yet this girl made her feel so uneasy, and unsure of herself. How did she have that effect on her if they only talked once? The thought never left her mind as she rushed to her class.

* * *

The locker room is full of different sounds, her body is dripping of sweat. Santana grabs a towel from the many racks and wipes away the droplets from her forehead and neck. Cheerios practice was intense and hard as fuck. She tried to steady her breath, out the corner of her eye she sees the figure of the blonde from earlier. What's her name? She searches through her brain trying to find the answer to her internal question. She doesn't notice that the girl is talking to her until she hears a loud smack and a pain in her right arm.

"What the fuck!" Santana exclaims as she tries to rub the burning sensation she feels in her arm.

"I have talked to you for like 10 fucking minutes, are you deaf or something?" The blonde smirks at her, clearly she doesn't know time because they have only been out of practice for about 2 minutes.

"What do you want?" Santana says sharply and proceeds to undress herself.

"I asked if you wanted to like, um come over to my house or something?" It's the second week of school and they barely had any dialogue yet here they were.

"I have to ask my mom, and what makes you think I want to come to your house?" The words come out hastily and without watches as the blonde shrugs on her side.

"We should get to know each other if you're going to be co-captain to me next year." Santana's stiffens and her back straightens at the girls comment.

"_Co-_captain?" Santana narrows her eyes at the girl in front of her. She can't remember her name, it's driving her crazy.

"Yes, Coach said next year I will be head captain and you will be my Co-captain." Santana raises her hand to cut off the rest of her statement.

"I know what you said, but listen her _Blondie._ If you think I'm going to be taking orders from you, you got another thing coming." Santana grabs her bag and motions for the girl to follow her, to her surprise she does.

"I knew you would say something like that, but we're both on the same mission here. We both want on top and the only way to get there is to work together. Hey, two is better than one." She smiles at the Latina as they make their way out of the already abandoned locker room.

"Okay I see, so we work together to get where we _both_ want. But on one condition!" The blonde nods her head and Santana proceeds, "I have an equal say in what happens with anything and everything on the team." Santana smirks at the thought of having power over everyone.

"Deal." The blonde falls into stride on Santana's left side, their arms brush and Santana makes it obvious that she doesn't like to be touched by distancing themselves.

"So where do you live Goldilocks?" They stop before they exit the front doors.

"My name is Quinn, and just down the street we can walk." Santana rolls her eyes, "Unless you're to good for walking?" Quinn teases her.

"No, I can walk so shut up. This better be fun or you are going to regret showing me where you live." Quinn stops abruptly, and turns to smile at the Latina just a few strides behind her.

"Oh trust me, it will be." Quinn grabs Santana's hand and pulls her down the sidewalk.


	2. Chapter 2: First Time

"Quinn Fabray you are fucking crazy." Santana looks over at the smiling blonde next to her. Quinn has a box of pink die in her right hand and bleach in her left.

"Santana, you'll look great!" She starts to brush out the Latina's hair.

"No Quinn, why don't you do it? My mom will kill me!" Santana quickly exits the restroom and walks over to sit down on Quinn's bed.

"Okay, help me do it then. I'm pretty sure my parents will be angry but they can get over it." Quinn knows they won't especially her father. Her mom usually avoids confrontation with him by not talking at all. It makes her angry but she can't change how her mom acts it's not her decision.

"Okay, come on. We'll just do a streak to see how it will look." Santana mixes the die with the correct amount of formula." Are you sure you want to do this?" The Latina asks hesitantly before layering the dye onto Quinn's hair.

"Yes, it's time for a change. I could always dye it back if I don't like it, duh Santana. It's not like it can't be redone!" She shoots Santana a sharp look in the mirror that they were standing in front of.

"Okay Jeez Quinn chill the fuck out, but what about the Cheerios? Coach won't like this very much. I mean it's only been five months into school, you sure you wanna' get on her bad side already?" Santana warns the blonde and stops the stroking of the brush against the blondes hair.

"Like I said I can dye it back." Quinn crosses her arms over her chest which means she is done talking about it. Santana knows that look all to well, she has learned everything about Quinn in these few months. She learned what each face and gesture meant, she knows exactly what Quinn is thinking by just looking into her eyes. Santana has found it hard to resist the stare of the beautiful blonde. Somehow she mad the Latina a little nervous when she would hold her gaze. It's almost as she was trying to see deeper into a situation then there actually was. Of course Quinn has grown on Santana but she never expected her to have this strong of an effect on her.

* * *

Quinn walks into the room with a white towel wrapped around her hair on top of her head. "You ready?" A huge smile spreads across her face as Santana walks over to her to remove the towel.

"Yes, I'm excited." Quinn claps excitedly and waits for the weight of the towel to fall from her head. Santana slowly unravels her hair, and Quinn watches it fall to her sides.

"Whoa you like Easter threw up all over your head, Fabray." Santana hold in a laugh as she takes in the sight in front of her. "It looks pretty good on you though, I couldn't pull it off but you can." Santana winks as she guides her over to the dresser mirror.

"I love it." Quinn grabs the pink strand and stares at herself in the mirror. The one hot pink strip of hair stands out against the blonde color the rest of it holds.

"I like it." Santana adds in from behind Quinn. She throws a warm smile over her shoulder at the Latina who makes her way over to the bed.

"San, I have to ask you something." Quinn tears herself away from her reflection and sits on the bed next to her. Santana gives her a confused look but slowly nods.

"Have you ever like, had thoughts." Quinn couldn't find the right way to bring the subject up, "Thoughts about another girl?" She lets out a sigh of relief when the words finally come out.

"What kind of thoughts?" Santana sits up straight in alert of the question Quinn had just asked her. Her mind wanted to shut down and put on her best bitch mode but she couldn't do that to Quinn. She looked so vulnerable sitting in front of her, so unsure of herself.

"Like, you like _like_ them. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Quinn rushes over the last part of her sentence, afraid of what the latina would say. She knew Santana would freak out and probably not talk to her for a couple of days like she always does. That's one of the many things she has noticed about her new friend. Santana doesn't like to discuss anything, if it makes her uncomfortable.

"I have only kissed one girl." Quinn raises her eyebrows at the response and quickly closes her mouth.

"Oh my god, who was it?" Santana is taken back by the sudden change in Quinn's features.

"You know Amber right?" Santana thought back to her first week of summer camp for the Cheerios.

"Senior Amber!" Quinn practically yells the name. Santana lets out a small laugh and sits back against the headboard.

"Yes, it just happened. I mean she is totally hot, but I don't think that's for me." Santana knows the last part is false, she actually liked kissing her. The thought of anyone other than Quinn knowing about the kiss scared her. The fact that Santana was girl and Amber was also a girl scared her. She knows she's not supposed to feel that way about the same-sex, that is not who she is.

"Wow, is she gay?" Quinn's eyebrows raise on her forehead. She never thought to much about being gay, it wasn't a problem she had. The word came out with ease and it wasn't as big a deal everyone made it out to be. Even though her parents would throw a fit if they knew what the two girls were talking about upstairs. They would probably not let Santana take one step into their house if they knew she had kissed another female.

"I think she's bi or something." Santana wanted to get off this subject but Quinn insisted on asking more and more questions.

"Did you like it?" Santana's jaw dropped she wasn't sure if she should answer honestly or not.

"Uh, it was nice. I mean like I said she's super hot." Santana shrugged her shoulders and relaxed against the bed.

"Oh, do you ever think you might be," Quinn stops herself before saying the last word," Gay?" Santana's eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"No, never." She answers quickly and tries to change the subject to talk about the Cheerios and a guy named Puck she has had her eye on.

"Are you sure? I mean I have never kissed a girl but that doesn't stop me from being curious." She interrupts Santana's rant and watches as the latina stares at her in disbelief.

"Quinn, I'm not gay. Okay, can we drop it?" She gets out of her bed and walks over to her bag on the floor.

Quinn feels a little guilty for making her feel uncomfortable but she needed to talk about it with someone. "I'm sorry." She walked over to Santana and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"It's okay Q." Santana turns to look into the blondes eyes. She could stare into them forever, she could get lost in the pools of hazel that held her gaze. Quinn's lightly traces her hand over Santana's cheek. The Latina watches as her eyes flicker to something darker and full of lust. She watches the way Quinn stares at her lips then back to her eyes. Without warning Quinn lightly presses her lips into hers.

Santana's lips feel like they are on fire, a moan settles in the make of her throat. She lets it out as Quinn pulls away, she instantly misses her warmth. She watches as Quinn makes her way over to the bed and motions Santana over. It's only a few strides away and Santana easily slides on top of her and crashes their lips together again.

Their breath quickens with every movement, Quinn trembles underneath her and feels the heat build in her chest and slowly creep between her legs. She wants more of Santana, she wants as much of her skin on hers as she can get. Quinn frantically pulls at the tight Cheerios top clinging to her body. She feels Santana's tongue slide across her bottom lip as a moan escapes Quinn's mouth. Quinn allows her tongue access and Santana dives in, dancing with her own tongue.

Santana can't breathe right, she can only hear the slick sounds of their tongues crashing together and her own heartbeat. She had never felt this way before and it was new and exciting but also scary in its own way. Quinn was her only best friend, would this make everything awkward between them? Santana helps pull off her top and begins to place hot, wet kisses against Quinn's neck.

"San-Santana." Santana pulls herself away from the blondes neck and stares at her questionably.

"What?" Santana tries to hide the annoyed tone but she knows it came out anyways.

"Are you a virgin?" The question shocks Santana and her eyes widen a little.

"No, are you?" She watches Quinn's face closely but all she can see is heat and confusion.

"Yes." Quinn mumbles quietly, she's only 15. She has time to lose her virginity and she's not sure why she even asked.

"Well, I know you're into the 'Save your body till' you're married', crap so I won't make you do anything you don't want to." Santana climbs from Quinn and sits at the end of the bed. She has never been rejected and she sure as hell doesn't like it now. Especially Quinn.

"I do, I mean I like you Santana. I just don't want to rush things, and you made it clear to me earlier that you weren't gay." Quinn rubs at the back of her neck instantly feeling the tension.

"Wait, are you gay?" Santana turns around to meet the blondes gaze.

"No, I mean I have thought about it. I think I'm just curious you know?" Santana nods, she understands exactly what Quinn is saying. She pulls Santana's hands into hers and leads her back to their previous position.

"Quinn, are you sure? Losing your virginity is a big deal, well to you anyways. I don't want you to regret anything." Santana worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm sure, I rather lose it to my best friend then some douche bag jock." She smiles at the Latina who is hovering above her. She places a soft kiss on her lips and peppers more over her skin. Santana finally straddles her again and presses her lips harder into Quinn's neck sucking and kissing her way down to her shoulder.

Santana lifts off Quinn's shirt and stares at her now exposed breasts, she easily unclasped her bra and Quinn lets it slide onto the floor. Santana begins to kiss down over one of her breasts and flicks her tongue against Quinn's erect nipple.

"Fuck." Quinn arches her back pushing Santana's mouth over her entire nipple. Santana playfully sucks and teases Quinn with her tongue. Quinn doesn't notice Santana's hands trailing down her sides until she is playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Quinn, it might hurt. Since it's your first time." Santana can't help but worry that she might hurt Quinn and that's the last thing she wants to do.

"San, It's fine." She pulls at the back of her neck and presses their lips together.

Santana easily slips off Quinn's shorts and starts to massage her inner thigh, still keeping their lips connected. Quinn's breathing begins to pick up rapidly as Santana slips her hand under the hem of her underwear.

"You're so hot." Santana whispers into Quinn's ear, she can feel the heat rising between her own legs. Without another word she slides her fingers against Quinn's clit. Quinn moans into her mouth and her hands buck against Santana's ready hand.

"Santana, I need-" Quinn breathes heavily and is interrupted by Santana's tongue against her own.

"You need what?" Santana smirks as she teases Quinn's throbbing nub between her fingers. She is amazed at how wet Quinn already is.

"I need you, I want-" Quinn rocks her hips into Santana's hand wanting more friction.

"What do you want Quinn? Beg me for it." Quinn can't take anymore she needs Santana now or it feels as if she will burst.

"I want you to fuck me. Santana please." Quinn practically begs, she doesn't like it but it's the truth and Santana knows it. Finally Santana's fingers find her entrance, she pushes one digit in and pumps it slowly. Quinn lets out strangled moans and her walls instantly suck at her finger. "More, Santana." She pulls Santana's body into hers as she pushes in a second finger, then a third.

Santana wrist pushes in and out of Quinn in a steady rhythm. She feels her juices slipping down her arm and the heat between her legs intensifies. She knows Quinn is on the edge and she lets her ride it out on her fingers. Quinn trembles and shakes underneath her, and Santana slowly pulls out of her.

Santana falls on Quinn's side, "You might wanna' take a shower Q."

"Yeah I know, I feel all sweaty and sticky." Santana laughs at Quinn's disgusted face.

"Yeah well I need to wash my hands." Santana smirks at the blonde, whose eyes widen at the sight. Santana's hand is glistening in the light and she sees red and white liquid on the Latina's fingers.

"Gross." Quinn makes a gagging noise before grabbing a change of clothes and walks into her bathroom.

* * *

It's only about 20 minutes before Quinn emerges into the room, her hair in a wet and messy bun. "Have a good shower?" Santana looks up at her from her magazine she had read since Quinn had got in.

"Yes." Quinn answers as she pulls on an oversized t-shirt and cuddled up against Santana under the blankets.

"Good, so how do you feel?" Quinn looks at her with a confused face. She wasn't sure what Santana meant.

"What do you mean?" Santana chuckles and lays the magazine down on her stomach.

"You lost your virginity to your best friend, how do you feel?" Quinn stiffens against her, she hadn't put much thought into how she would feel after her first time. She felt good, and connected to Santana in a way she hoped no one else would.

"I feel great." Quinn smiles warmly and wraps her arms around the Latina's waist.

Santana holds onto Quinn and pulls her closer so that her head rests on Quinn's shoulder. It doesn't take long for her eyes to begin to droop. Her breathing slows and her eyes begin to close, she feels Quinn move just a little and decides she is asleep.

"I love you." Quinn whispers into the darkness of the quiet room. She doesn't want Santana to know this but she is certain it's true. She loves her best friend Santana Lopez, she doesn't care that she's a girl. All she wants is for Santana to love her back, that's all that matters. Santana shifts next to her and Quinn's heart beat quickens when Santana's hand raises to cup her cheek. She pulls her in to place a soft lingering kiss against Quinn's lips.

"I love you to Quinn." They fall asleep in each others arms and for once in Santana's life she actually may be happy .


	3. An understanding

It's been a week after Santana had slept with Quinn, and Quinn couldn't help but notice the way the brunette has been acting. On Saturday morning Santana left right when they woke up.

* * *

_Quinn stirred on Santana's side as Santana slid out of the bed and began to pick up her discarded clothes. "San?" Quinn said while she rubbed at her eyes." Are you leaving, I was going to make us some breakfast." Quinn watched as the Latina quickly stuffed contents into her Cheerios bag._

_"Uh, yeah. I need to go." Santana continued to pack her things into the bag. She walked over to Quinn's bed and picked up her shorts from the floor. Santana felt bad for leaving so early but she felt awkward. This was the first time she had sex with a girl, it was different and she loved it. It's the very fact that she loved it that scared her, she knows she's not supposed to. Quinn made her feel in love, the way people talk about in the movies. But they're both girls and it's not right in everyone elses eyes. Santana is not a lesbian, she can't be._

_"Why?" Quinn frowns as she pulls on her clothing layer by layer, never removing her eyes from Santana, whose back was turned to her. She wanted to grab her and kiss her, but that wouldn't help anything. There must be a million things going through her head now and kissing her would make it worse. Quinn was also confused, what did this make them now? Santana is her first and she will always be special to her, but how was she supposed to act with her in public? Puck and Santana kind of had a thing going and Finn had caught Quinn's eye. She wasn't sure where this fit in with all that but it was making her head hurt just thinking about it._

_"I just have things to do okay." Santana didn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it had but she couldn't help it. She wanted to end the conversation, and that's the only way she could think of. She wanted to hug the blonde close to her and tell her she was sorry but she couldn't. So many things were on her mind and getting close to her wouldn't make it better. She has to distance herself from her, without another word Santana grabbed her bag and slammed the bedroom door behind her._

* * *

"Quinn!" The blonde almost fell from the pyramid of cheerleaders she was on top of. "Where is that Mexican, what's her name?" Sue yelled at Quinn as she made her way down from the top of the stack of girls. "This is her second day in a row, I assume she is quitting." Quinn walks over to their heated coach.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her since Saturday. She did rush off so maybe something happened with her family?" Quinn worried her lip between her teeth. It was Tuesday and Santana hasn't been in the two classes they shared together. She hasn't seen the Latina in lunch or around school, almost like she had disappeared. Not only was Quinn worried about her, she misses her. She misses her laugh and the small things people would take for granted about someone.

"I didn't ask for her life story, if the big lipped, round-faced girl whose name I can't seem to remember doesn't show up tomorrow I have no choice but to assume she has quit and you know I hate quitters. So if that's the case then I will make her life a living hell until she is forced to transfer schools." Coach Sylvester walks away from Quinn and begins yelling commands at the sweating squad.

"Coach, may I be excused from the rest of practice? I think I know where she might be." Quinn flinched as Sue narrows her eyes at her.

"Yes, just plan on running quadruple the amount you usually do tomorrow. And your pet mexican, if you find her." Sue says it simply and walks back over to the main field.

Quinn knocks on the front door, she's not sure if Santana will be here but it's worth a shot. "Puck! Open the door." Quinn continues to bang on the door, finally Puck answers.

"Oh shit Blondie you here for a threesome, my mom's not home." Puck winks as her gestures Quinn inside.

"Ewe, you're gross. Is Santana here?" Quinn searches what she thinks is a living room with no sign of the Latina.

"She left like two minutes before you got here, you missed out on all the fun. Could of had a very hot threesome, even though her and I had a good time ourselves." Puck wagged his eyebrows, making Quinn make a gagging noise.

"Puck you're gross. Did she say where she was going?" Quinn was just a little angry and frustrated. Party because he was a pig, but mostly that she slept with him just minutes before.

"I think back to her place." Quinn walked out the door as quick as she came in and walked down the street. Santana's house was only a few blocks away, she would make it there before she had to be home.

* * *

Santana frantically washed her body, why did she sleep with him? She knew the real reason but she would never admit it out loud. Puck was just a way to help her convince herself that she was straight. She cringed at the thought of his sweaty body on top of hers.

* * *

_"Hey Santana you wanna' come over to my house afterschool, there will be beer and if you want. I got protection." Puck winked at Santana and showed her a condom her pulled out of his pocket._

_"Sure, but I want food after. You know how I get when I'm hot." Santana returned the wink and walked down the hallway. She caught a glimpse of blonde hair out of the corner of her eyes and shoved her way into the Girls' bathroom. She has been avoiding Quinn since Saturday, she couldn't see her without losing control of her emotions. This is the only way she can keep her hands off of her and keep up the charade she called her life._

_The rest of the day was full of dodging the blonde and flirting with Puck which included Sexting while the teacher wasn't looking. The last bell rang and she quickly walked past the Cheerios locker room hoping Sue wouldn't see her. She got out without being seen by any of the Cheerios. She internally congratulated herself and walked over to Puck._

_"Ready to go?" Puck smiled at her and she took her hand in his as they got into a senior Santana didn't know the names of car. They made the short drive to Puck's house and quickly made their way inside the cramped house. Santana and Puck only have had sex twice, and it was always in the living room. This time Puck led her up the stairs to his bedroom, which was no cleaner then the rest of the house. Puck took no time in removing her Cheerios uniform._

_"You're so sexy." Puck husks between wet, loud kisses against Santana's neck. She didn't like the feeling but she allowed it. She just hummed in return as he pushed her onto his bed. She shut her eyes as she heard him unzip his pants, he discarded of her bottoms already. The air felt cold against her exposed bottom half, she shut her eyes tighter when she felt him settle on top of her. She never liked to look at his package, it kind of grossed her out. Yeah, she was totally straight. Santana rolled her eyes at the thought, her thoughts were broking when he slammed into her._

_"Oh yeah, this feels so good." Puck said as he thrust himself in and out of her. Santana let out a cry in between a scream and a moan. She felt the rubber against her walls and instantly felt disgusted. He's almost done, was all she could think. Puck let out a loud grunt and she felt him burst inside of her. Luckily they used the condom because she was sure that would have gotten her pregnant, and that would have been horrible._

_"Are you done?" Santana pulls her shirt back on and searches for her panties and bottoms._

_"You leaving already, I think I can take another round." Puck zips his zipper back up and walks over to Santana putting a hand on her shoulder._

_"No, I need to go home. Bye." Santana walks out before Puck can protest._

_She starts to walk to her house but picks up her speed and begins to run, she needed to take a hot shower. Hoping she can wash off the disgusting feeling of his skin against hers._

* * *

"Hello Quinn, it's been a while since I've seen you here." Santana's mom greets Quinn and opens the door so she can enter.

"Yeah I'm sorry, I should come over more often. Is Santana home?" Quinn gazes over at the stairs that leads to the hallway where Santana's room is.

"You know you're welcome here anytime, and yes she is in her room." Maribel smiles at Quinn and offers her something to eat. Quinn declines and makes her way up the stairs.

Santana's door is closed and she hears the faint sound of music behind it. "Santana?" Quinn calls through the door and knocks lightly.

"Mom I said I'm not-" Santana opens the door and her eyes widen, "Oh, hey." She looks down at the floor and opens the door to let Quinn in and closes it behind her." What's up?" She says casually and walks over to her bed.

"Why haven't you been at school and practice? Coach says she is going to kick you off the team if you miss one more practice." Quinn sits down on the edge of the bed heavily as she examines the Latina's features. How could someone be so beautiful? She's perfect, and Quinn loves everything about her.

"I don't care, and I have been at school." Santana shrugs, she did care she just didn't want to be around Quinn. She spaced herself across the bed and began to twist the comforter between her fingers.

"Why haven't you been in English or Biology then? And what the fuck do you mean you don't care, Santana we have worked hard since the summer to get here and you don't care." Quinn couldn't help but be angry, she was still fuming about Puck and now Santana wouldn't look her in the eye. Since when did Santana avoid her best friend?

"Because, Quinn I can't be around you anymore." Santana continues to play with her bed spread, she sees Quinn's features twist into hurt then anger at the same time. She feels bad for the sudden confession but she knows it's the only way.

"What the hell does that mean Santana, you're my best friend." Quinn fights back her sudden urge to cry and rubs at her eyes. So many things were running through her mind, she was angry and confused. She didn't know what to expect to come out of the Latina's mouth next. She avoided eye contact with Santana as she took her hand in hers. She loved the way Santana's caramel color skin looked against her light skin.

"Quinn, we had sex. You were my first time with a girl, ever. I'm growing feelings, well I _have_ feelings for you. I'm afraid, Q. I'm not gay I can't be, and I can't love you." Tears start to fall down her face and Quinn instantly pulls her into her body. Placing a comforting hand on her back and massages slow circles against it.

"It's okay San, we can go through this together. It's confusing for me to especially since you slept with Puck, but we'll talk about that later. I just want you to be happy and it sucks that you think you have to ignore me. Nothing will happen again if you don't want it to, I love you San and I'll agree to whatever you want to do." Quinn continues to soothe Santana as she sobs against her shirt.

"Quinn, I love you to. It's just I can't tell anyone, _we_ can't tell anyone," She wipes the tears from her face and pulls herself out of her grasp. "I love doing things with you, you're beautiful, it's just confusing. We can act like we normally do, but I still want to do things with you." Santana looks into Quinn's eyes.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll be here no matter what San. Never forget that, okay?" Quinn returns her stare and waits for her answer.

"Okay." Quinn pulls Santana into a hug and her nose is instantly filled with the smell of her shampoo.

"Now, why did you sleep with Puck?" Santana laughs and pulls Quinn in for a quick kiss .


	4. Simple Pain

Santana wakes up in Quinn's arms which makes a wide smile spread across her face. Santana looks at the clock and is alarmed when she sees the time, _6:00 a.m. _She doesn't want to wake Quinn but they needed to get ready for school. She shook the beautiful blonde lightly hoping she would wake up, "Babe, wake up time for school." She peppers the blondes face with light kisses and she grins at her.

"Good morning." Quinn opens her eyes slowly and stretches reaching for Santana's hand. She places light kisses against her knuckles and palm before making her way up to the Latina's lips. She smiles against the kiss and soon they are both grinning at each other.

"Good morning beautiful, I need to get in the shower." Santana says before pressing another kiss against Quinn's lips and gets out a clean Cheerios uniform. She makes her way over to the bathroom and notices the way Quinn is watching her every move, "What, is there something on my face." Quinn laughs at the way Santana's eyes widen in a worried look.

"No, you're perfect. Don't take long, I need to take one to." Quinn smiles at Santana and walks over to the mirror on Santana's dresser.

* * *

Quinn looks at the clock next to the bed, _6:55 a.m._ What was taking Santana so long? She grabs her change of clothes and walks into the steam-filled bathroom. "San?" Quinn opens the door to peak inside.

"Yeah." Santana calls out waiting for Quinn's answer. She hears the door close and just as she is about to question Quinn the shower door slides open. She has the sudden urge to cover up her body even though she has seen Santana naked on numerous occasions. "Whoa, what are you doing?" Quinn steps into the shower and grabs the body wash.

"I'm taking a shower, you were taking forever." Quinn says as she scrubs away at her body, smirking at Santana because she knows if the shower wasn't running how wet she would be.

"With me?" Santana ignores the last part of her statement, she instantly feels the heat coming from between her legs. Why is Quinn so fucking hot?

"Well duh I'm in here and so are you." Quinn rolls her eyes as she pours shampoo into her hands. She watches Santana's face turn pink and can't help but let out a giggle.

"What's so funny Fabray?" Santana's back is to Quinn but she hears her laugh and swears she can feel her smile.

"Oh nothing, you're just so hot." Santana shudders when Quinn's hands start kneading against her sides. She instantly melts into the touch and wants more. She turns around and smashes their lips together. Quinn sucks in small quick breaths as she deepens the kiss. Santana wraps her body in Quinn's and lifts her knee into the blondes wetness.

Quinn gasps and holds onto the wall for support, Santana pushes her knee up harder and gets into a steady motion. The bathroom is filled with moans and the sound of her knee slamming into Quinn's swollen clit. Santana breathes heavily and uses all her strength to keep up her rhythm.

"San," Quinn moans out, "I need more. I need you inside of me." Quinn pulls Santana's mouth to hers and Santana lightly teases her with the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip. She deepens the kiss and Quinn almost comes by the sight of Santana on her knees in front of her.

Quinn's train of thought is derailed by Santana's tongue. Santana guides Quinn to the wall and pushes her hips against it, soon enough her tongue is against Quinn's shaking body. Quinn lets out a loud scream and rocks her hips into Santana's face. Santana moans against her and pushes her tongue into Quinn's entrance. She feels her walls tighten and suck against her tongue. "Mmmm, you taste so good." Santana breathes into Quinn as she thrusts two fingers inside of her.

Quinn pushes herself down on to Santana's fingers harder, and she soon picks up on it and starts pumping faster. She rides put her high and then her body goes stiff, Quinn lets out a low moan and her legs go limp. "I love you." Quinn whispers into Santana's ears as she kisses her neck.

"I love you to, but we need to get ready." Santana presses her lips into Quinn's and exits the shower. She dries herself and watches as Quinn does the same.

* * *

"Hey Santana, up for another round at my place after school?" Puck asks as he leans against her locker. Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"No, I'm seeing someone." Santana says with a shrug and leaves Puck there wide-eyed. She sighs as he runs after her, only to catch up a few seconds later.

"What do you mean? You're having sex with someone else, or you're together?" Puck doesn't care if she's having sex with someone else, he always just considered her an easy lay. If she was with someone that would mean she was cheating and Puck doesn't play that.

"I'm with someone, go find someone else." Santana brushes past him and into the girls' bathroom. The door slams in his face and she walks over to the mirrors.

"San?" Santana knows who it is and she turns with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes?" Quinn looks worried and Santana gets an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, "What's wrong?" She takes in the image in front of her, Quinn's eyes look puffy and swollen. "Have you been crying?" Santana closes the distance between them and hugs Quinn close to her body.

"Finn asked me out." Santana pulls Quinn away and stares into her eyes. Her stomach clenches and she fights back the anger that bites at the tip of her tongue. She was going to kill that teen giant when she sees him.

"And you said?" Santana releases Quinn and steps back, crossing her arms over her chest. Somehow she feels so far away from Quinn even though she's standing across from her.

"I told him yes." Quinn avoids eye contact with Santana and plays with her skirt.

"What the fuck Quinn? You just said you would wait for me," Santana tells a few other girls to leave before she continues. "So all that was bullshit and what about this morning?" Santana tries not to cry and stares at Quinn desperate for her gaze.

"It wasn't Santana, it's just. It's been almost two months San. I can't wait forever." Quinn looks at the floor. Santana wants to cry but she can't, she can't let Quinn know how much this hurt her.

"I can't believe you." Santana practically runs out of the bathroom and makes her way out of the front doors. There is a couch under the bleachers and she makes her way over to it. She throws herself on it and doesn't care who hears. Santana finally lets the tears she was holding back out. She can't begin to understand the madness going on in her head, it was too much. She loved Quinn and she stomped all over that. She got dumped for Pillsbury Dough Boy, how was that even possible? She knew what she would do, something she's great at. Revenge.

* * *

Quinn wipes away the tears the pool over her eyelids and stares at herself in the mirror. Seventh period bell just rang but she doesn't care. She feels horrible, what kind of friend was she? Better yet, what kind of girlfriend was she? Even if they weren't together she knows she hurt Santana, and she's pretty sure she will never forgive her. She knows Santana and how she acts. Honestly, she doesn't know why she told Finn yes. Wait, yes she does. He's the quarterback on the football team, he's popular and he's cute. He's everything Quinn looked for in a guy.

Why should she blame herself? It was Santana who didn't want to be open about their relationship. Quinn loves her and obviously she doesn't love her back, enough to let everyone know about them. Why does she still have this guilty feeling then? Why does she feels so bad about herself? She can't imagine how hurt Santana is, she's probably crying somewhere. She needs to find her, they need to talk this out.

* * *

Santana walks down the hallway, as people part to get out of her way. God forbid someone did, she would tear them into pieces. "Hey there." She says in her most sexy voice and smooths back Puck's shaggy Mohawk. Somehow it made him way cuter then his shaved head in middle school, she liked it.

"I thought you had like a boyfriend or something?" Puck says as he sets his books into his locker. He looks up at the Latina standing above him, why is she so hot?

"Yeah well that's over." She lays a hand on the boy's shoulder and places hot kisses down his neck. "So your place or mine?" She winks at him, she swears he has a boner.

"Uh, mine." He smiles at her and digs in his locker for a condom slipping it inside his pocket before Santana can see. They start to walk away and he hears Quinn call Santana's name he groans and turns around.

"Santana we need to talk." Quinn looks at her with a seriousness in her eyes and voice. She's not in the mood to play and Puck knows that look very well.

"About what, we have nothing to talk about." Santana bites, she feels bad for talking this way to Quinn but she was mad and Quinn needed to know that. Quinn flinches a little bit at her answer but continues.

"Santana, you know about who I'm talking about." Puck looks between both of them obviously confused and oblivious to their conversation.

"Oh them, they mean _nothing_ to me." Santana says it quickly and takes Puck's hand into hers and pushes her way down the hallway.

Quinn watches as they walk away and she feels the hot tears falling down her face. That hurt her more than anything ever had, she loves Santana. Yet here she was crying because Santana told her she meant nothing to her. She runs out of the building as tears stream down her face.

* * *

"Hey Quinn, you okay?" Finn calls after her quickly falling into stride on her right side.

"I'm fine, I just need to go home." She angrily wipes away her tears and sprints down the sidewalk to her house. She feels bad for running from Finn like that, she knows he was only trying to help. She didn't want help right now she wanted to go home and cry. Cry in the privacy of her room and do nothing. She wanted to sink into her bed and just disappear. Her eyes felt heavy as she made her way through the door.

"Hey Quinny." Her mother says with a drink in her hand. "Are you okay?" She tries to avoid the question and starts up the stairs, her mom grabs at her wrist and turns her gaze on her.

"Mom I'm fine, you're drunk. Leave me alone." She pulls out of her grasp and continues up the stairs. She makes it to her room and slams the door behind her, dropping her bag by the door. She doesn't bother to remove her uniform and throws herself onto the bed. The tears don't stop rushing out of her eyes and she soon feels tired. She wants to go to sleep and never wake up, anything would be better than this feeling. _Anything_ . .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I haven't posted a new chapter in forever ! I'm sorry , I have had exams the past two weeks. I hope to at least put up three new chapter by next week. This is short but it's all I had time for.**

* * *

Waking up next to Puck has to be the worst feeling ever. He snores, loud. Santana pulls his arm from over her, and gets up to make something to eat.

"Get up, I'm hungry." She violently shakes Puck awake.

"Huh, get something. Leave me alone." Puck rolls back over and dozes off.

"Well I'm leaving." Santana grabs her things and leaves his house as quick as possible, she needs a long hot shower.

She can't stop thinking about Quinn, no matter how hard she tries to erase everything from her mind she can't. It's not working, she knows it won't but still she denies she loves her.

It's been a week since she talked to her and she regrets that moment more than anything else. Quinn looked so sad, and now that image was stuck in her mind. She feels bad, but Quinn brought this upon herself. Who is she to try to make me come out? Santana isn't even gay, or that's what she keeps telling herself. It seems like the more she tries to hide it, the more she realizes the truth of it.

She knows that she will have to accept the fact that she is, even if she can't let anyone else know. It's her business and what she does stays with her and only her. No one else needs to know, and Quinn sure as hell doesn't have the right to tell anyone anything. Santana looks down at her blinking phone as she walks home.

**Quinn:**_ San, we need to talk. Can you please come over?_

Santana stared at the message, reading it over and over in her head. She didn't know how to respond she wasn't ready to see Quinn. Not after the last time they talked left Quinn crying, of course Finn had told her that detail. What was there to talk about? Quinn is with Finn and Santana is kind of with Puck. There is nothing left to discuss, even though Sue told us to fix whatever we had going on because it was hurting the team.

**Santana:**_ Sure, I'll be there in a bit._

* * *

Quinn can't believe she sent that text, she has tried all week to figure out what to send her. She wrote paragraphs, deleted them and put them in her Drafts box. I guess her mind finally decided on that short sentence to send, even though Quinn wasn't sure what she was going to say to Santana. Her mouth went dry, as she searched her brain and started to go through different things to say. She was scared, nervous and every other emotion she could think of.

Finn and her are still dating, but that doesn't stop her from loving Santana. Finn was a great boyfriend, and Quinn actually thinks she might be falling for him. He was cute and dorky but he was still sweet, and she liked him a lot. Of course she would never tell Santana that, it would break her heart. If there was any truth in her words, then Quinn meant nothing to her. So why would she even care? Her thoughts were cut short, when she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door. She sat up straight and quickly glanced at her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Come in." She called, and grabbed a book from her bag and opened it to a random page.

Santana slipped in the room and closed the door behind her, "Quinn." She said as she walked over to her bed. Quinn pushed the book off her lap and pulled Santana into her. Smashing their lips together, both of their breath caught in their lungs. Quinn pulled away, she couldn't breath anymore.

"Quinn." Santana breathed out, before placing a soft kiss against the blondes lips.

"I missed you." Quinn played with her hands in her lap guiltily and waited for Santana to respond.

"I missed you to, but I'm with Puck." Santana said it quick but that didn't take away the pain that swelled in Quinn's chest.

"No you're sleeping with Puck, there is a huge difference." Quinn said this harshly and stared into Santana's eyes, searching for some kind of emotion. But as she suspected Santana was shutting her out, and it would take a lot to make her crack.

"Whatever, and you're with Finnocence. So what's the difference, we're both involved with someone and don't act like I don't see you two making out in the hallways. I still go to the same school as you and it would be nice to not know you were kissing Finn just before now." Santana made a disgusted look as the realization came over her, Quinn has kissed Finn. She tried to wipe away the taste of Quinn, but it's like her taste buds were hungry for it, hungry for _more._

"Santana, I love you and I know for a fact you love me to. You can't avoid it forever, you're my best friend. I need you and we can't continue like this and you know it. We only have two months until summer, and who else am I going to spend it with?" Quinn laughs to cut the tension, Santana relaxes a little.

"I know, but for now can I just get my best friend back?" Santana smiles back at Quinn.

"Of course." Quinn wraps Santana in a tight hug and sits back after a few minutes.

"What are you reading?" Santana asks eyeing the book Quinn had discarded earlier.

"Oh, uh I don't even know. I just wanted to seem busy, when in truth I was in here spazzing about what to tell you." Quinn smiles shyly and puts the book back into her bag.

Santana couldn't hide the smile that creeped on her lips , she did miss Quinn. She loves her and she knows that now, they're best friends and she doesn't want to lose that.

"You're such a dork." Santana laughs out as she watches Quinn close her bag.

"Whatever, San. I'm not the one obsessed with Star Wars. You can't really talk about dorkiness." Quinn smiles as Santana's face freezes.

"Don't ever say that out loud again, you promised!" Santana screamed and pushes Quinn against the bed. Their both laughing and finally Quinn places a soft, light kiss to Santana's lips.

"Quinn, we shouldn't" Santana pulls away from Quinn and sits up.

"Santana, I miss you so much." Her eyes water as she comes to the realization and truth behind her words. She wipes them away quickly hoping Santana didn't see.

"Are you crying? Quinn, no please don't" Santana wraps Quinn in a tight hug and tries to calm her.

"It's just, Santana I love you. I don't want Finn, I want you and only you. It sucks that you don't want to let everyone know that you love me and I love you. I can't be just your best friend anymore. I need you San." Quinn starts to cry harder and pulls away from Santana.

"Quinn, I can't do that but I can stop messing around with Puck. If that'll make anything better. I'm sorry." Santana feels her eyes start to tear up.

"Okay." Quinn knows it's not enough but it is better than nothing.

"Come here." Santana spreads her arms to Quinn for a hug.

"I love you." Quinn whispers into the quiet of her room.

"I love you to." Santana runs her fingers through her hair.

Santana doesn't know what she's going to do, but for now she will enjoy this moment with Quinn. Her best friend, her love, her everything. Even though she knows it will not last for long, she wants to make the best of it while she can.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who is it Quinn?" Finn shouts as he enters the school. Quinn follows quickly by his side.

"No one, Finn it's just I need to focus on school and exams. I'm sorry." Quinn grabs Finn's arm in attempt to stop him.

"Don't touch me, whatever Quinn." Finn storms down the hallway and around the corner out of her sight. _Great_, Quinn knew what she was doing this for, but she never thought it would hurt this much. She hushed the sobs that threatened to break through her shut lips.

She made her way down the hall and into the girls restroom, hoping Santana would be there. No surprise to her, there she was in her usual spot in front of the mirror. Fixing her already perfect make up over and over. Quinn never understood why she wore any make up, Santana was the most gorgeous person Quinn had ever seen.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Santana said as she put down her eyeliner on the counter of the sink.

"Uhm, well he yelled and I think he's mad but it went well." Quinn said quietly as she messed with her hands. Santana walked over to the blonde and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry." That's all Santana could think of saying, she never knew exactly how much Quinn liked Finn. She totally ignored the fact that she might have actually liked him. It was her own selfish way of getting what she wanted, which was Quinn. Santana felt bad but she would never admit that, things were going to be okay. She has the girl she loves by her side, what more could she ask for.

Quinn pulls out of her hug, "You're turn." She smiles and Santana lets out a deep sigh.

"Lets go." She grabs Quinn's hand and pulls her out of the restroom.

* * *

"Santana, there are girls lining up to be with me. I don't care." Puck slams his locker and makes his way out the front doors. Santana walks behind him.

"What do you mean you don't care, so I was just someone to sleep with?" Santana raises her voice, she is angry. No matter how much she hates to show it, she is. Did she mean anything to him? She felt the overwhelming urge to cry but the anger quickly covered that.

"I mean, you're great. All I'm saying is don't come crawling back to me cause I'll be busy with everyone else." Puck winks and continues to walk down the street. Santana stares at him in disbelief, it almost felt as though he was the one dumping her. No one dumps Santana Lopez, and she _always_ gets the last word. This isn't over, not that easily. She wants him to say he did have feelings for her, she didn't want to think this past month was a lie. Santana never really had feelings for anyone , well other than Quinn. It still felt weird to admit that to herself.

Santana opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when Puck raised his hand to silence her, "I already know Santana." She was stunned he had the nerve to stop her like that, but also nervous. What exactly did he know? Was he talking about her and Quinn? How could he possibly know? Before she could question him he began to answer the questions even though she hadn't said them aloud.

"I see the way you two look at each other, I'm not completely stupid. I also think you should hide that a little better, I mean I personally don't care. Girl on girl is totally hot if you ask me, but I know when a girl enjoys sex with me. And you're all emotionless, so you must be gay or numb down there." Puck smiles widely at Santana and her jaw drops.

"Don't be so loud! Okay, whatever Quinn and I have a thing, but you can't tell anyone. If you do I promise I will make it impossible for you to never have sex again." Santana squints her eyes at him and makes sure he returns the stare so she knows her understands.

"Hey, don't get crazy here. Your secret is safe with me." Puck raises his hands as if he was surrendering. He turns away from Santana and walks the way he was earlier.

* * *

Santana's mind was running full throttle. She couldn't stop wondering who else noticed something between them? No one can have the slightest clue, it would ruin Santana. It would ruin _everything_ .

Santana jumps as Quinn steps up behind her. "How did that go?" Quinn smiles sweetly at Santana and waits for the answer.

"He knows." Santana states as she walks down the side-walk motioning Quinn to follow her.

"What do you mean he knows?" Their shoulders brush as Quinn quickens her pace to catch up with Santana.

"Quinn, he knows." Santana scans the area before whispering, "He knows, about_ us._"

Quinn stops in her tracks and she shakes her head in disbelief, "No he doesn't he can't know, that's crazy there's no way anyone can know."

"Well he does, Quinn! Other people probably know or have an idea of what's going on. I knew this was going to happen, I just knew it." Santana tried her best not to yell the last thing she needed was to draw attention to themselves.

"Calm down, it'll be okay." They finally reach Santana's house and make their way up the stairs. The house is empty, as usual.

"Quinn, what if everyone knows. What if Puck tells? What will we do then? I'll have to move schools, there's no way anyone can know about this." Santana worries about all the stares and names she will be called if everyone knew. She closes the door behind them and sits heavily on her bed.

"They'll call us names, no one will look at us the same. What will our parents think? What will everyone at school think? I can't handle that Q-" Santana is silenced by Quinn's lips crashing into hers. Her tears that formed in her eyes fall and Quinn can taste them. She pulls away and gently wipes them from the Latina's face.

" You worry too much, we'll get through it. I promise we will. Honestly, I can care less what anyone says or thinks. I love you San, and that's all that matters to me." She places another quick kiss against Santana's lips.

"I love you to." Santana says as more tears fall from her eyes.

Quinn lifts Santana's shirt off and lightly pushes her shoulders down until she lays flat on the bed. She places hot, wet kisses on Santana's skin. "Let me show you how much I love you." Quinn husks between sloppy kisses. Santana moans in appreciation, as Quinn continues to nip and suck at her hot skin.

"More." Santana practically pleads for Quinn's touch. She needs it more than ever, Quinn pulls off her uniform in two quick motions and continues with Santana's skirt. They're finally fully naked and Santana is throbbing for more friction.

Quinn feels her heat radiating against her body as she straddles Santana. She pushes down Santana's thrusting hips. "You're beautiful." Quinn breathes and kisses Santana so softly she can barely feel it. Before Santana can respond Quinn's mouth is wrapped around one of her hardened nipples. Santana lets out a few moans of pleasure into Quinn's mouth, which is still attached to her own.

Quinn teases Santana's inner thighs before running one finger through Santana's wet folds. She continues to tease her and Santana thrusts up wanting more of Quinn. Finally, Quinn slides in two fingers. Santana's walls close around them quickly as she speeds her pace inside of her.

"Fuck." Santana moans and tightens her grip on the sheets on either side of her. Quinn pulls her fingers out and sucks up all the liquid on her fingers. Santana almost spasms at just the sight, Quinn's head dips down in between her legs and she gasps loudly when her tongue comes into contact with her wetness. Quinn flicks out her tongue and swipes it over her folds, Santana's back arches and she bucks and pushes further into Quinn's face.

Quinn pushes her tongue inside of Santana's entrance, she wants more. Santana tastes so good, she needs more. Quinn flicks her tongue out three more times and Santana stiffens and finally falls over the edge.

Quinn kisses her temple and peppers light kisses until she reaches her lips. This kiss is filled with so much passion and love. It's nothing either of them have felt before, it scares Santana. Quinn knows she's in for a long ride but she doesn't care. She really does love Santana, and for her she's willing to risk it all for her.

Santana can taste herself on Quinn's lips and tongue as she deepens the kiss, and just for a moment Santana doesn't care. She's happy and she doesn't care what anyone thinks. In this moment all she feels is Quinn, all the worry and pain is washed away. Her love for this girl is all that matters. In this moment she thinks, would it be so bad if everyone knew? In this moment the girl wrapped in her arms, is her _everything._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: First off thank you too all the people who have reviewed, followed and favorite this story. I know how I want it to end now and it won't be soon so be ready for more! Anyways, this chapter is filled with some of Santana's past . Don't hate me guys, haha. I promise it will get better, or will it? Enjoy , c; If you have any question feel free to ask ! (:**_

* * *

_Life is unpredictable, Quinn of all people should know that. Here she is on vacation with her best friend, the love of her life. Nothing this year went as expected, but then again what does? _

"So mom, can Q come with us Texas?" Santana asks excitedly as she packs her bags. It's the first week of summer and her family is taking a vacation, well a visit to San Antonio. They have family down there that they haven't been able to visit. She was excited but didn't want to leave Quinn behind, she wouldn't have to come back for Cheerios practice until the last three weeks of summer.

"Santana, I don't know you would have to ask your papa. This is supposed to be a family vacation, since we barely spend time together." Maribel Lopez has always been Santana's number one inspiration. She was so strong and could do anything, she could handle the abuse Santana's father dished out and still managed a smile on her face. Santana loves her mom, she may not show it or like to admit it but she does.

"But mama , Quinn is like family. I can't leave her here, not with her parents. Mom you know they only say like three words to each other a day. They're always home but they don't bother talking to her. I don't want her to be lonely while I'm gone." Santana pouts hoping it will help. Her mom stares at her and a smile spreads across her face. "What?" Santana is confused, her mom looks like she knows something, it makes her stomach twist and her knees feel weak.

"You and her haven't been apart since you met, don't you need space? If I didn't know any better, it would seem like y'all were a married couple." Maribel laughs and continues to pack. Santana stiffens and scrambles to find some kind of response.

"No, no. Mom what are you saying? She's my best friend." Santana needs something to occupy her thoughts so she decides to help her mother.

"I'm just joking, but if it's okay with your dad than it's okay with me." She sighs as Santana jumps up and down in excitement.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you!" Santana hugs her mom and runs out of her bedroom to find her cellphone. She should ask first but she knows he will say yes, so she decides to call her favorite person in the world.

* * *

"San?" Quinn answers on the second ring, she knows who it is without having to look. She doesn't talk to anyone else but Santana on the phone. She finds no need to, her name is the only one in her call log. Which is sad because her mom, dad and sister should be in there to, but she doesn't care. Well she does but she can't change it, she wishes she could.

"Oh my god, Q guess what?" Santana yells into the phone, causing Quinn to pull it back and turn the volume down. "Wait, don't guess. I'll just tell you!" Quinn can't help but smile, and she's curious what her girlfriend was so excited about. It felt good to call Santana her girlfriend, she knows it's a private thing but she can't help but get that feeling.

The line goes silent for a couple of seconds, leaving Quinn in suspense. Just as she is about to ask 'what is it' , Santana's voice finally comes through," You're going with us to Texas!" Santana is screaming on the line, Quinn sits on her bed. She had no idea Santana was serious about asking to take her. Santana only mentioned it to her once before.

* * *

_Santana woke up before her alarm and her nose was filled with the scent of Vanilla. She smiled at the naked body of her girlfriend wrapped up in the sheets next to her. Her mom had called her after Quinn had fallen asleep, they were going on a trip this summer. Santana couldn't wait she wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of Lima. The only good thing here was Quinn, and the Cheerios of course. But even that had its days of annoying her. Maybe Quinn could come with us? Santana smiled as she thought how great that would be. There is only a week left of school, then they would be free. That meant she could be with Quinn all day and night, in the privacy of their bedrooms. _

"_Babe?" Quinn says sleepily as she lifts her bed from the pillow. Santana smiles at her and presses a light kiss against her lips._

"_Good morning beautiful." Santana says as she pulls away from Quinn and starts to change._

"_Why are you up so early? School doesn't start for two more hours." Quinn pouts, but can't help but feel curious and nervous all at the same time. What was Santana going to tell her? The last time they woke up like this Santana had freaked out. That was thee time they first had sex. Quinn got the same uneasy feeling in her stomach, but it had to be good, right? Santana was smiling so it couldn't be anything bad, she hopes._

"_I'm just excited, mom called and said we were going on a trip. I was wondering, if you want to go with us? I mean it would be totally great and fun." Santana's smile widens as she pulls her Cheerios top over her head. Quinn lets out a sigh of relief._

"_Oh, cool. I don't know San, I don't think my parents will agree to that? And are you sure we can do that? Like, without giving off hints?" Quinn questions Santana. Santana's smile fades from her face, she hadn't thought of that. Best friends go on trips with their best friends right? What would be so weird about that?_

"_Yeah, you're right. Just some thinking you know? Well I'm going to hop in the shower." Santana tries to hide the embarrassment she feels. Why doesn't Quinn want to come?_

* * *

"Earth to Quinn." Quinn shakes herself out of her daydream and realizes she hasn't responded to Santana.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Uh, I'll ask my parents. I have to go, I'll call you when they give me an answer." Quinn stumbles over the sentence quickly.

"Uh, yeah okay. I love you." Santana waits for an answer, she can her Quinn breathing into the phone.

"Me too, bye." Quinn hangs up the phone and falls back onto the bed.

That was weird, what was wrong with Quinn? Why wasn't she as excited as Santana was? Santana dials her dad's number and internally prays he will say yes. She can't spend a month away from Quinn, she wouldn't even last a couple of hours. That made her think of what her mother had said earlier. Santana did want to marry Quinn. Wait. What was she thinking? They're both girls, it's not even legal. Santana shakes the thought from her head. What if the is just a phase? Doesn't everyone go through this? She's just a normal teen, but she knows she's lying to herself. Quinn is way more than a phase, she is in love with her.

"Hello, Santana." Santana forgot that she was calling her dad. She was to busy over thinking about everything, like she always does.

"Yes, Papa. I have to ask you something." Santana worries her blanket on her bed between her fingers. What if he says no? She already told Quinn she could. What if her parents say no? Maybe she could convince her parents to let her stay with Quinn, instead of going with them. She knows there is no way her parents will allow that.

"What is it?" Her dad sounds irritated, but then again when isn't he? He isn't Santana's favorite person, but that doesn't mean she hates him. She remembers everything he did while she was little. She went through it with her mom, even though it wasn't directly aimed at her. Santana thought her mom and dad would get a divorce when she was younger. She actually prayed they would, it would have been better for all of them. It would have lessened the pain her mother and herself felt, it would have lessened the hospital visits also.

"Can Quinn come to Texas with us? Well, if her parents say yes, I asked mom and she said yes if you say it's okay." Santana waits patiently for his answer, she starts to daydream as he talks to someone else other than her.

* * *

_Santana wakes from her sleep when she hears screaming in the hall outside of her door. She knows this all to well, even though a seven-year old shouldn't. She was used to it, her mom and dad would work late, well her mom would. Her dad would usually go to the bar after his shift, and ignore the fact that he had a wife and daughter at home. _

"_Raphael, be quiet Tana is asleep." She hears her mom say in a hushed tone. If only she knew that Santana can hear her perfectly. Her mom is pregnant with her baby brother, she's excited. She'll finally have someone to play with. She hears more yelling, and it's mostly her fathers. Santana doesn't get why he's always so angry. Her mom never did anything to deserve it, but Santana didn't know that it was the alcohol speaking for him._

"_You're ungrateful, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. I can't believe I knocked a bitch like you up. Once, let alone twice!" Santana pulls the covers up over her face as the voices get closer to her door. She knows exactly where they are standing, they're close to the stairs at the end of the hall where her bedroom door is. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me like that." My mom snaps at him, I have only heard her use that tone of voice once or twice. When she's angry and when she's scared, Santana couldn't make out which one of those it was this time. "You agreed we would try to make this work for the kids, I can't have this argument now." Santana hears her mom start to walk down the stairs. The boards creek as she tip toes down, the sound stops and then continues with loud bangs . After five bangs, there's silence. The silence scares Santana, the front door slams and she runs to her window to look out. Her dad exits the house and quickly gets into his car and continues down the street. He's out of sight within a minute, Santana can hear the faint sound of crying._

_She rushes out of her room, grabbing her favorite teddy on the way out. She closes the door behind her and starts down the stairs. She can't see anything, her house is always this dark. "Mommy." She says quietly into the darkness as she makes her way down the stairs._

"_Baby, watch out I'm at the bottom of the stairs. Do me a favor and turn on the light in the hall ?" Her moms voice sounds strained and tired. Santana's heart beat quickens as she runs back up the stairs and feels around for the light switch. She flicks it on and screams when she turns around._

_Her mom is propped up against the bottom step , there is blood everywhere. It is mostly pooled around her legs and the bottom of her night-gown. Santana starts to cry as she makes her way back to her mother, "Mom, what's wrong? I'm scared, what happened?" Santana asks between sobs. _

"_I'm okay, baby. It's going to be fine, I just had an accident. Can you go get the house phone for me?" Santana obeys her mother and hands her the phone. Her mom calls 911 and the ambulance is there within minutes. Santana watches as the take her mom away on a stretcher._

* * *

"Yeah, that's fine. I have to go." Her dad says quickly before hanging up, Santana hears a women's voice. Just as she's about to question him the line goes dead and all she hears is the dial tone. Santana has goose bumps as she thinks about the memory from her seven-year old self. That wasn't a simple accident, Santana knows that now. She knew it wasn't the day she turned and started to realize everything wasn't perfect. Her dad was the one who pushed her down the stairs, she didn't simply fall. It made her angry that her mother continued to put up with her father. She knew it was because of her, and that's what made her feel like she shouldn't be here. It was her fault she didn't have a younger brother now, it was her fault her dad was so angry. Santana felt the heat of tears fall from her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away. She shouldn't feel like this, everything was fine now. That was her past and this is her future.

She should be worrying about why her girlfriend was acting so weird about this trip. Santana finished packing and waited for Quinn's call. They would leave for their trip tomorrow, it was late in the afternoon. Santana felt sleep wash over her and she finally let it overcome her.

She wakes up to the familiar ringtone for Quinn , she picks up the phone and squints at her clock ,_ 1:00 a.m. ._ This has to be important she answers on the third ring, "Hello?"

"I have to tell you something." Quinn says, Santana can tell she was crying. _Oh great what is it now,_ Santana tries to calm her . Just when everything was going great, something always has to happen . _Just my luck ._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well , I haven't updated in FOREVER. I feel really bad, and I hope everyone is sticking with this story. If you are than thank you so much, keep the reviews coming. They give me LIFE, and inspiration to keep writing . I have final semester exams all next week, but then it'll be summer! NO MORE SCHOOL, that means more updates. Well here's the chapter c:**

* * *

"Okay, Quinn I need you to calm down. I can't understand anything you are saying, stop crying. It'll be okay." Santana tries to calm her girlfriend down as she cries on the other end of the line.

"Santana, you don't understand what this means." Santana can only make out that one sentence. The one sentence that can change everything, mess up all the progress they have made.

"What do you mean?" Her heart is beating out of her chest, she wants to cry but it won't make anything any better.

"Can I come over, please?" Quinn sobs into the phone, Santana hears her moving around. Probably packing a bag to stay over at her house.

"Yes, of course." Her head is filled with so many thoughts, maybe they'll be fine. Nothing will happen, they'll be fine. We love each other, we've gotten this far. Santana tries to convince herself that everything will turn out great.

"I'll be there in a bit." Quinn hangs up the phone and continues to pack her bags. She's going on this trip with Santana. She needs to, she hates it here. Especially after tonight's events, she needs to leave.

* * *

_Quinn walks down the stairs and stops in front of her dad's office door. She knocks lightly and waits for him to let her in._

_"Come in." She opens the door, and of course her dad is typing away on his computer. Her dad never has time for her, not like she wants him to. She rather keep it the way it is now, than have to relive all the painful memories. _

_"Uh, Santana's family is going on a summer trip. I was wondering if I could go with them?" Quinn stares at the floor and holds her hands behind her back. She was reluctant of going on the trip only because she would have to meet Santana's family. How was she going to act like just a friend? It was easy with their parents, they know how close they are so it doesn't raise any alarms._

_"Where? For how long? You know I don't like that Santana character very much." He continues to stare at his screen, he doesn't bother to even look up while he is speaking. Quinn's used to it, used to the neglect, she's used to being independent, on her own, lonely. _

_"San Antonio, and I think for a month. She's my best friend dad, she's not that bad." Quinn gets tired of standing so she decides to sit down in one of the chairs on the opposite side of his desk. She gets chills when she thinks of how many other people have sat here. How many things he has handled in their home. _

_"It's fine with me I guess. I want you to call if there's any problems, but don't bother me too much. I don't have time or patience for unneeded calls, call your mother for that." He stop typing only to dismiss her out of his office. She gets up quickly and as she reaches for the handle he calls her back._

_"Quinn Fabray, come back her now." She knows that tone all to well, she's heard it many times before. Her eyes widen, he's standing and he looks furious. _

_"What is it?" She tries to hide the fear in her voice, she knows it only makes it worse._

_"Explain this to me." He turns his monitor towards her, a picture appears on the screen. Who took that? How did they get it to her dad? Of all people why her dad. Santana and Quinn are holding hands, she remembers that day. She stops herself from thinking of that, and snaps back to reality. _

_"Dad, uh. It's, uh who sent that to you?" Quinn can't help the way she stumbles over her words. She was scared, this was her future. Without him she would have nothing, and she knows in the blink of an eye he can take all of it away from her._

_"That is none of your concern, I have my sources. Why are you holding her hand? Best friends my ass! I knew she was a dyke the moment I saw her, you are not to see her ever again. Don't even think of crying to your mom about this, consider your summer over just as quick as it started." He is furious, he has his hands balled into fists at his sides, and his voice quickly becomes a yell._

_"Dad, I can't help it. I'm sorry but I love her, this is who I am. Please don't punish me for being myself." Quinn's crying now, the tears come down her cheeks at a rapid pace. She tries to hold them back, she can't help it she needs to let it out._

_"Shut up! You are not gay, if that's the case we will get you help. If you refuse that help than I have no choice but to disown you. Your choice, I will not have a nasty filthy dike in my house. Not under my roof, the one I gave you if you forgot. So you choose, a life of luxury or a life of abomination and afterlife in fire." She jumps as he yells at her, the tears start to come out even more. _

_"Dad I can't choose, I love Santana." _

_"Get the fuck out of my house, I never want to see you again." Quinn runs out of the room and slams her bedroom door behind her. She needs to call Santana, she'll know what to do. She just needs to hear her voice, she needs to leave._

* * *

"Santana, Quinn's here." Maribel yells up the stairs after she answers the door.

"I assume her father said yes, I'm glad you could come." She smiles at Quinn as she walks in with her two bags on her shoulder.

"Thank you again for letting me come ." Quinn smiles and makes her way up the stairs to Santana's room. She doesn't knock, she doesn't need to. Quinn lets herself in and closes the door behind her. She barely turns around, Santana's arms are around her neck already. Quinn smiles into her embrace as the smell of her hair fills her senses.

"Are you okay? Did he hit you? I swear Quinn I will beat his ass, wait I'm sorry that's your-" Quinn smashes her lips into Santana's, interrupting her ranting.

"I'm fine he didn't lay a hand on me." Quinn places another quick kiss before she climbs into Santana's bed. She motions for Santana to come lay with her. Santana quickly gets into the bed next to her.

"Then what were you freaking out about? I was really scared." Santana says as she traces lazy circles on the blondes stomach.

"He disowned me." Quinn whispers into the silence of the room. Santana sits up quickly and her jaw drops in shock.

"What the fuck Quinn, why the hell did he do that?" Santana is fuming, she's pissed. Why would anyone do that to their own daughter? Quinn doesn't deserve that, she doesn't deserve anything she goes through.

"He found out about us, but listen I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, I'm here with you and I couldn't be any happier." Quinn gives Santana a reassuring smile, Santana tries to smile back but Quinn knows she is still worried. She doesn't want Santana to have to worry about all of her problems, she has her own.

"Okay, are you sure?" Santana lays back down next to Quinn and she wraps her in her arms.

"Yes, I just want you right now okay?" Santana kisses Quinn and they fall asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Santana looks at the clock, _6:00 a.m. _She knows her mom is awake getting the last things for their trip together. Santana quietly sneaks out of the bed and out the door. The kitchen light is on, she was right her mom is up.

"Mama." Santana says as she squints and rubs her eyes before turning the corner into the dining room.

"Good morning, Mija." Maribel smiles at her daughter, Santana knows her hair is a mess but she doesn't care it's just her mom.

"Morning." Santana walks to the fridge and pulls out the milk and pours herself a glass.

"What happened with Quinn?" How did her mom know something happened? Santana almost chokes on her mouthful of milk, she swallows and answers.

"Just a fight with her dad, it's okay." Santana says as cooly as she can. Her mom can't know anything. It would make everything worse, she decides not to tell her anything.

"I know Santana, her dad called and told me everything." Santana's eyes widen and her back straightens. Her mom says it like it's nothing, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she knew. Wait, who was she kidding. No it wouldn't be, it would be horrible. Her life would be ruined, and she can't handle her mother hating her.

"I think he's making a big deal out of nothing, best friends hold hands. I used to hold my friends hands all the time." Santana lets out a sigh of relief, good she doesn't know anything.

"Yeah, well I'm going back to sleep wake me up when we're leaving." Santana says as she walks back up the stairs.

Maribel knows her daughter is gay, or bi or something of that nature. She just wishes Santana would tell her herself, she doesn't want to force her out. When she's ready she will come to me, I just have to wait. Of course she didn't know right away she had her thoughts but they were finalized when she saw her and Quinn together.

* * *

_Maribel got off of work early and figured she would surprise Santana, she quietly opened the front door and set her bag down. Just as she was about to call for her daughter she heard what sounded like a scream come from the deck outside. Of course like any worried mother would she went to check what it was. She walked over to the glass doors and peers out into their back yard. She gasps as she takes in the sight in front of her. Santana and Quinn are in the Jacuzzi, their bathing suits in a trail leading to it. She doesn't know what this is, but she's sure she shouldn't be seeing this. Santana's head is thrown back against the rim of the hot tub and Quinn's lips are attached to her neck. Quinn's hips are rocking into Santana and Santana is returning the motion. They are both gasping and grabbing at each other, she finally turns her gaze away and walks out of the house._

_She makes her entrance known again and calls for Santana. Santana runs into the house, Maribel can tell her bathing suit isn't put on properly. Little does her daughter know that her mom knows exactly what she was just doing. She's not angry, she's just hurt her daughter didn't come to her to talk about it. Santana has always been that way, just like her father._

_"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Santana asks as she leans over the counter. Maribel pulls out various pots and pans to start diner._

_"I got off early, thought I should surprise you with a home cooked meal." Maribel smiles at Santana, Quinn walks in and sits on the stool next to Santana._

_"Hey, ." Quinn smiles at her, she sees the image of Quinn on top of her daughter. She Quickly clears it from her mind. _

_"Quinn, you can call me Maribel." She smiles at Quinn, she actually likes Quinn. She's a beautiful, intelligent young women who has a lot going for her. Now that she thinks about it, she's perfect for Santana._

_"Well, Quinn and I are going to go, uh study. Come on." Santana says as she grabs Quinn's wrist and pulls her up the stairs. Maribel smiles at them and has to stop the laugh from escaping her mouth. Yeah, study she wasn't born yesterday. They don't know that she knows of course and she's not going to tell them she does._

_"It was nice to see you, Maribel."_

* * *

Maribel walks up the stairs and knocks on Santana's door. "Get up, we're leaving in 30 minutes. I made breakfast." She says into the closed-door before continuing down the stairs.

"Come on Santana I'm hungry." Quinn shakes Santana awake, and starts to change into clean clothes.

"Uh, I'm so sleepy. I need more sleep!" Santana groans and stuffs her face further into the pillow.

"You can sleep on the way there." Quinn smiles and kisses Santana. "Now get up." Quinn pushes Santana off the side of the bed.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Raphael asks as he packs the last of the bags into the trunk.

Santana takes Quinn's hand in hers, "Yeah, we're good." Santana smiles as she rests her head against Quinn's shoulder. Santana couldn't be any happier, here she was taking a vacation with the love of her life. Nothing else mattered now they would have a good time and everything will be fine. At least for a little bit, let us be happy for just one moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Whoa , okay so I haven't updated in what feels like YEARS. I am sorry, my laptop crashed and I can't write on my desktop. I had to re-write this chapter about 5 times, I kept losing the file! Well, it's not very long but here is the next chapter, thank you to those of you who have followed and favorite this story. Please do not give up on it, only a few more chapters until the end.**

* * *

We drove for 8 hours straight, with occasional stops at gas stations. Finally they reached their hotel for the night, they would make the 10 hour drive tomorrow morning.

"So do Quinn and I get our own suite?" Santana's face spreads into a wide smile as she asks her mother the question.

"Who's going to pay for that? You know your dad, he barely wanted to stop I had to make him." Maribel says as she takes a bag out of the car. Her father was in the hotel's office making their arrangements.

"Please Mama, I don't want to be stuck in a room with you guys. I'm sorry but I rather not be around to hear you two." Santana shivers in disgust at the thought of it. Even though she knows all to well that her mother and father have no sexual chemistry. They don't even kiss, well sometimes but it's quick. I guess it's better than having parents who are always at it.

"Santana, ask your dad. He's the one paying for this." Santana motions Quinn out of the car to come with her. Quinn follows behind her as they walk to the office. The cool air from inside hits them instantly as she opens the door.

"Dad, have you gotten the rooms?" Santana asks as she steps beside her father. Quinn decides she should take a look around, since she has sat in that car for what seems like forever. She doesn't know why she has the sudden urge to check her cellphone, it's been put in her purse this whole time. Quinn pulls it out and unlocks the screen, 10 missed calls.

All 10 are from her mom, she kind of hoped at least one from her father. She had 2 voicemail, they were probably her mom telling her to apologize and come back. Quinn's mom was so naïve, she hates it. Her mother always wants her to listen to her father, be the obedient daughter. That's not who Quinn wants to be anymore, it won't work.

"What do you mean rooms? I got a room, if that's what you meant." Santana's father said as he turns to face his daughter.

"Please, can Quinn and I get our own room? It'll give you and mom some alone time, and Quinn and I want to be alone. Well, we're teenagers. We stay up all night and can get super loud, and I know how you love your sleep." Santana is good at this, getting her way that is. She knows her dad can afford it money isn't the issue to her. It is to him because he's cheap. She sticks out her bottom lip and pouts as if it'll help, which it does.

"I guess." He lets out a deep sigh and turns back to the Hotel manager at the desk, "Another room please." He hands the manager the money as he types in the information needed.

"We only have a room that's three doors down from yours. Is that okay?" The manager asks.

"Yeah, it's fine." He hands her dad the key and they walk out of the office. Santana smiles at Quinn and the blonde tries to match it. Something is wrong, Santana knows that look all to well. Something is bothering Quinn, and she won't stop until she finds out what that thing is.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks as they unpack the car. Quinn grabs two bags and starts to walk to their room.

"It's my mom, she's called a lot. I know what she's going to say, I just hoped my dad would call, but I'm fine." Quinn gives her a reassuring smile. Santana was worried she would be lying if she said she wasn't.

"Quinn, are you sure you're okay?" Santana says as she jiggles open the door to their suite.

Quinn hates when Santana worries about her. Okay her life may be over, well not literally. Her dad may have disowned her, but it wasn't all that bad. Santana was the best thing that had happened in Quinn's life. She wasn't about to lose her just because her father was too stubborn to realize she was actually happy.

"Babe, I am fine. I'll call her back, everything is fine trust me." Quinn follows Santana into the room and sets the bags on the floor. "Is that all?" Quinn asks as she makes her way out the door. Santana grabs her wrist and pulls her back into the room.

"You forgot something." Santana says as she smashes her lips into Quinn's. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled Santana's body closer to her own. Quinn forgot the door was open so she quickly taps it closed with her foot.

"Oh did I?" Quinn smiles into Santana's frantic kisses. "Wait, San. Your parents are waiting for us outside." Quinn tries to detach Santana's lips from her throat. She felt the heat of her own arousal radiating through her whole body.

"They'll be fine babe." Santana says as she nips at Quinn's neck. "Come on, being in that car all day has to have an effect on you." She winks as she lifts Quinn's shirt over her head and drops it on the floor next to the bed. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you in there, you got me so hot." Santana pushes her up against the wall and lets her mouth explore her now exposed chest.

"I love you." Quinn whispers against Santana's forehead. Santana releases Quinn's skin from her awaiting mouth.

"I love you to." Santana searches Quinn's eyes for something, anything. "What's wrong? You seem so distant. Is it your dad?" Santana leads Quinn to the bed, "Quinn, I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried anything. You have a lot on your mind you should rest. I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine I promise, Santana none of this is your fault. I love you and that's all that matters, believe me if I didn't really love you I would still be in my house." Okay, that hurt. Santana mentally shakes herself, this is about Quinn not me. "It is my dad, I can't believe that he would do this. He's my dad San." Quinn began to cry and all Santana could do was hold her.

Santana was scared of exactly this, she can't let her parents know. This is why, she wouldn't be able to handle getting disowned by her own blood, because she loved someone. Someone that made her happy, a beautiful girl that she loves. Quinn was hers and that's all that mattered, but of course she was afraid. Afraid of the hate, the stares, afraid her own family might be disgusted if they found out about her secret.

"Shh, don't cry it's okay. I'm here, I'll never leave I promise. Everything will be fine." Quinn sobbed into Santana's shoulder, as she held her broken body. Truth is, she doesn't know how to make everything better. How could she fix this? Quinn's dad is stubborn, she knows for a fact that he doesn't like her very much. She might have to just wait this out, maybe her dad will come around? But that doesn't stop the fact that she is scared, scared for herself. What happens when he does come around? Will he tell her parents? That can't happen.

"I try so hard to please him, and the one time I'm actually happy he denies it." Quinn wipes at her eyes, why is she crying? This isn't how it's supposed to be, she's only fifteen. She's not supposed to be worrying about where she is going to live. She shouldn't have to worry about her father hating her for the rest of his life.

"Quinn." Quinn looks up into Santana's eyes. "I know what you need to do." Santana knows she will regret this but it has to be done. It's the right thing to do, "When we get home you need to apologize to your dad." Quinn tries to interrupt but Santana stops her with a raised hand. "No, let me talk. I know you don't want to, but you need to. You need to have a house to go back to, tell him you're not seeing me anymore. You act like we won't see each other at all, there are ways we can. I promise." Santana kisses Quinn as tears run down her face. This is the only way she can think of holding on to Quinn without ruining both of their lives.

"San, no. Then we won't be able to see each other as much as we do now. I won't do it, I won't."

"You have to, please. I can't ruin your life like this." Santana grabs Quinn's face and pleads with her.

"Babe, don't cry please." Quinn hugs her, she'll never let go of her.

* * *

The morning light streams in through the windows, Quinn stirs and is alarmed when she realizes the spot next to her is empty. She sits up and looks around the room, rubbing at the sleep still threatening her eyes. Her clothes are neatly folded at the end of the bed. She can't help but smile as she changes. There is a note sitting next to her clothes addressed to her.

_Quinn,_

_Hey babe, I didn't want to wake you. Their serving breakfast in the main building so when you get dressed you can come over here. You looked so cute sleeping there in my shirt, it kind of feels like one of those cheesy movies. We both know that, that is NOT my style. I hate being all lovey dovey, but I can't seem to stop that when I'm with you. I love you Quinn, and I know things are hard right now but we'll get through it. I promise you we will. Welp, you're probably wondering why I'm writing this letter? It's pretty useless, haha. Well I plan to let you know how much I love you each day. If we won't be seeing each other a lot anymore, I will do this to make up for it. So, my mom and dad are waiting for me, hurry up sleeping beauty. (:_

_Love,_

_Santana_

Quinn places the letter on the nightstand next to her, she smiles. How did she get so lucky to have a girl like Santana in her life? It feels like a dream to her sometimes, almost to good to be true. She puts on a light coat of eyeliner and continues with mascara. She closes the door behind her and walks to the main building, she almost forgot how hungry she was.

"Hey, Q! Over here." Santana waves from across the room from a table she is seated at. Quinn walks over to her as quickly as she can avoiding the other guests. "Good morning, I thought you would never wake up!" Santana smiles at her.

"Well, the trip wore me out. How many more hours till we get there?" Quinn wants to be in San Antonio already, she's tired of being in the car all cramped up. Even if she's sitting next to her girlfriend the whole way, it does get annoying and not to mention how hot it can get.

"hm, I think like 10. Dad says we're leaving after breakfast." Santana says in between drinks of her orange juice. Her mom and dad sit down in the booth across from them with their plates full of food.

"Good morning Quinn, you look lovely." Santana's mother comments. Quinn returns her warm smile.

"Thank you , so do you." Quinn smiles again and looks over to Santana. "San, come with me to get some food?"

"Sure, we'll be right back." Santana says over her shoulder as they exit the booth and make their way over to the serving line. "You look beautiful." Santana whispers into Quinn's ear, when they are far enough from her parents.

"Thank you." Quinn smiles and gets a plate. "I liked your letter, it was cute."

"I thought you would say that." Santana smiles as she takes the plate from Quinn's hands and places pancakes on it. "So, have you talked to your mom or uhm, your dad?" Santana was scared to ask, she didn't want Quinn to break down again. Especially in front of everyone and her parents.

"No, I will call them when we get to Texas." Quinn answers quickly. She pours syrup on her plate and they walk back to the booth.

"Okay, now that y'all are back we have something to talk to you both about." Santana's father says in a serious tone. Santana's eyes go wide as she looks over at Quinn. They share a quick look.

"Okay? What is it?" Santana's voice threatens to crack as she answers the question that she knows Quinn wants the answer to.

"Quinn, Mija. While you were getting food, your father called." Quinn's mouth falls in shock, and Santana can't control her hands from shaking.

This was it, this was the moment Santana has dreaded since the day she caught feelings for Quinn. Her life was about to end, all the hate she was scared of is soon to come. Those three words her mom just said is what she had feared. This is the end.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I said I would update sooner, so here's the new chapter. I would like to thank my wonderful friend Sara , known as : unicornsarelife . On instagram, thank you for helping me share this story. (:**_

* * *

_This was it, this was the moment Santana has dreaded since the day she caught feelings for Quinn. Her life was about to end, all the hate she was scared of is soon to come. Those three words her mom just said is what she had feared. This is the end._

"What did he say?" Santana asked as she held Quinn's hand under the table. He probably told her parents all about their relationship. What was going to happen? How could this get any worse.

"He said that He and Quinn got into an argument, and he wanted to know if she was with us. Quinn I don't think it would be in your best interest to go to Texas with us. You should go home, he seemed worried." Santana's dad said in a serious tone. _Worried, no he wasn't worried. He wants me back so he can force me into listening to what he thinks is right. _Quinn thought as he talked.

"Are y'all taking me home? Wait, no I don't want to go. I need space from him for a while, please understand." Quinn pleaded with Maribel. She didn't want to go home not now.

"May I ask what this argument was about?" Santana's father asked. Santana's back went stiff, she practically begged Quinn with her eyes to lie.

"He didn't agree with a boy I was with." Santana let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Quinn smirked and squeezed Santana's hand she was still holding under the table. She wasn't about to out her like that.

"Oh, Mija I understand we would feel better if you made sure to call your parents though. You can come but please don't let them worry about you." Maribel says as she grabs Quinn's free hand from across the table. "You are our daughters best friend, practically familia. You are always welcome in our home and anywhere we go." She gave Quinn a reassuring smile.

"So she can stay?" Santana said with a huge smile.

"Yes." Santana practically jumped on Quinn, she hugged her close. She didn't want to let her go, she never will.

"Well we need to get on the road soon, we're going back to the room. When y'all are done eating, pack whatever you left out so we can get going." Santana's father said as he and Maribel left the booth.

"Good that you're staying, because I still haven't finished what I started yesterday." Santana whispers into Quinn's ear with a wink. Quinn knows she's wet she can feel it, how does she do that? How can she be so sexy without any effort?

"Mhmm, I like the sound of that." Quinn says as she takes the last bite of her pancakes. She grabs Santana's hand as they walk out of the building.

* * *

They have been on the for almost four hours now, Santana is annoyed by the heat. She hates when it's hot, unless she's swimming.

"Mom, can you turn on the radio or something. I have listened to silence for the past four hours." Santana runs her hand through her hair and look over at Quinn who is asleep. She's tempted to wake her, but she likes to watch her sleep. She looks so cute and peacefully.

"Calm down, Mija. Only a couple more hours, you'll be fine." Maribel says as she turn on the radio. The music flows into her ears and she instantly feels warm. Santana has always been a fan of any kind of music, she wouldn't let anyone know that. She loves singing, he mother used to sing to her when she was younger and ever since then she noticed she shared that talent. Quinn stirs in the seat next to her and stretches out her arms and legs.

"I have to go pee." Quinn whispers to Santana, with a dopey smile spread across her face.

"Mami, can we take a pit stop? Quinn and I have to go to the restroom." Quinn begins to close her eyes again and Santana taps her lightly to keep her awake.

"We'll stop at the next gas station, we need to fill the tank up anyways." Maribel says as she watches the two of them through the rearview mirror. She still wonders when her daughter will just tell her she's in love with her best friend. There isn't a day that passes that she doesn't think of what she saw in the Jacuzzi. She wants Santana to feel comfortable enough to talk to her about it. If she just comes out and asks about it she's scared she might scare her away, and that's the last thing she wants.

They pull into the gas station, Quinn and Santana rush into the convenience store."Fuck it's only one stall." Santana exclaims as they come to the women's bathroom.

"San, you've seen me naked come on." Quinn grabs Santana's hand and pulls her into the restroom behind her. Quinn pulls down her shorts followed by her underwear. She makes sure her bottom doesn't touch the toilet because who knows what germs can be lurking on that thing. Santana turns away and stares at her reflection in the mirror, fixing the few strands of hair that strayed away from her ponytail. She doesn't realize Quinn is waiting for her to move to wash her hands.

"Oops sorry." Santana moves to the side and watches as she washes her hands. How can someone be so perfect? She examines Quinn's features in the mirror hoping she won't see her. "Quinn, you are-" Before she could finish she is pushed up against the wall and Quinn's lips are at her throat. Santana sucks in as much air as she can, caught off guard by Quinn's hot mouth.

"You don't have to say anything." Quinn practically growls into Santana's ear. "I love you." Quinn husks, as she forces her had in Santana's shorts. Santana bucks her hips, praying for more fiction. Quinn turns her on with just one look, and _this_, this is too much for Santana to handle.

"More, Quinn I need more." Santana gasps as her fingertips outline the hem of her underwear. She wants nothing more but to feel Quinn inside of her. She has been waiting for this since they got out of the car yesterday. Quinn dips her hand into her panties and begins to play with Santana's swollen, awaiting nub. Santana digs her nails into Quinn's clothed back, she would have to check for scratches later. She's pretty sure she will find them there, that just means she's doing her job right. Quinn teases her by lightly running her fingertips between her wet folds. Santana gasps as she plunges one finger inside of her, she stifles a moan as the next two follow. They begin to rock against each other, as another scream threatens to escape from Santana's lips.

"Sh, babe you need to keep quiet. We don't want no one to hear us now do we?" Quinn winks up at Santana, she just nods in agreement and lets her head fall against the tiled wall. Quinn picks up her pace and thrusts her fingers in and out of her tight entrance. Santana lifts her hand to her mouth to silence her moans. Quinn pulls out her hand and returns to the sink, she washes her hands for a second time. Santana slumps down onto the floor, desperately searching for air.

"Well, that was. That was amazing." Santana breathes out as she returns to her feet and fixes her shorts. Quinn smiles and they both exit the bathroom, the clerk eyes them suspiciously. That makes Quinn wonder how many other couples have hooked up in these bathrooms?

"There y'all are, we were wondering what was taking so long." Maribel says as she gets into the passenger seat of the car.

"Sorry, there was a line for the bath room." Santana smiles over at Quinn as they return to their previous seats. Quinn hits her leg as they sit, was she trying to get them caught?

"Only about six more hours and we'll be there girls." Raphael says as he seats himself in the driver's seat. Santana rolls her eyes and looks out the window as they pull away from the gas station. Why does her dad act like nothing ever happened between them? She hates that he tries to act like a family man when Quinn is around. He's a fraud, a fake and her mother knows that. Why does she stay with him? She knows if she asks her mom that the answer will be, "I love him." It still bothers her that her mom acts like he didn't kill her sibling she could have had. It was his fault, it's his fault that they aren't even what you could consider to be a family. A family built on lies and fear. Santana knows everything and she plans on laying it all out on the table one day.

Quinn watches as Santana fights an internal war, she always gets like this around her dad. She doesn't know why she gets so defensive about it. If she asks questions she knows Santana will shut her out. Maybe she would tell her herself?

* * *

Santana lays her head against the window fighting sleep. Quinn had fallen asleep shortly after their trip to the gas station. She was exhausted but wanted to stay awake, her eyelids felt heavy and she gave in.

Quinn wakes up the Santana's parents familiar voices, she looks over to check if Santana is awake. Nope, sound asleep. She rests her head against the window and tries to fall asleep.

"Raphael, I'm telling you she needs time away from the fighting. Santana told me about how bad her life at home is, I can't just let her stay around that." Maribel speaks to her husband in a hushed tone, not knowing that Quinn is awake and can hear everything.

"Mari, we should have taken her home. If it was Santana you would have wanted her home the instant we found out where she was. I don't think it's good to get in their business, you should have stayed out of this one. You are not her mother, stop acting like it." Quinn can't tell if he's angry or not. That's one thing she knows Santana got from him, sometimes you can't tell what they're truly feeling. They put up their walls and won't let you peak inside, or tear them down.

"Whatever, I'm trying to tell you Santana loves this girl." Quinn tries to keep her eyes closed, as her statement sinks in. What did she mean? As a friend or something more, how did she of all people know?

"What do you mean she loves her? No she doesn't, Santana is not, she's not that way and you know that." Raphael seems to get irritated at everything his wife says. Quinn wonders if they always go back and forth like this. No wonder Santana tries to keep Quinn away from them when they're together.

"Raphael, Santana loves Quinn. That is all, this is why I am allowing her to stay. You think they really argued about a boy? I know Quinn got kicked out, who would go that far over a boy they disliked. I'm telling you her Father figured out something that he didn't like, and I believe that thing is our daughter." Quinn doesn't want to hear anymore, this was too much to take in all at once. She moves around as if she is waking up, she makes sure to lightly hit Santana to wake her up to.

"I was wondering when you two would wake up." Raphael says as her look at them through the mirror. Santana yawns and stretches out her arms and legs. She studies the outside through the window and knows they are already in San Antonio. "We're almost there, about five minutes."

"Good, so I can get out of this fu- um, car." Santana quickly fixes her sentence, her mom shoots her an evil stare. They pull into a driveway, her dad stops and exits the car to hug her aunt and uncle who are waiting on the porch.

"Santana, please do not be rude. Mind your manners they are letting us stay in their home." Maribel warns as she exits the car.

"I hate them, they're closed-minded freaks." Santana whispers as she opens the door and walks to the trunk. Quinn follows and helps unpack the remaining bags.

"Ay, is that Santana. Oh she's gotten so big!" Her aunt exclaims as she walks towards the two girls. "And who is this beautiful girl? I see Santana you got yourself a girlfriend? Ay, Paul look at her she's gorgeous huh?" Quinn's eyes widen as her aunt pulls Santana in for a hug.

"Ah, Estella no this is her best friend Quinn!" Raphael quickly steps in between them.

"Oh, good Abuela wouldn't like that very much." Estella jokes as she takes the bags from Quinn's hands. They follow her into the house, her and Santana share knowing looks. Quinn is so nervous she can't keep her hands from shaking, she hopes no one notices.

"We have two guest rooms, you two girls don't mind sharing a room do you?" Paul calls over his shoulder as they walk up the stairs to their bedrooms.

"No, that is fine." Santana answers, she looks over at Quinn. She can tell how nervous she is, that whole joke about being her girlfriend threw her off. She would have to let her know her aunt likes to make jokes like that all the time. It's one of the reasons she hates being here, but her cousins are the one she's worried about. They're the closed-minded freaks she was referring to, not her aunt and uncle. This is the moment Santana regretted inviting Quinn on this trip with them.


	11. Chapter 11

"Santana, Quinn. Wake up! Breakfast is ready." Maribel yells up the stairs. "They must be exhausted, we traveled all day yesterday. When did you say the kids would be back?" Maribel asks Estella.

"They should be back in a couple of hours." Estella says as she sets the table for her guests.

"I bet Santana would love to see them, it's been years. How are they?" Maribel asks as she serves herself a plate.

"Maria is a senior in highschool now, Thomas is barely going into highschool, and Ralph is starting school after this summer. They are doing well, staying out of trouble. Oh, so how is Santana?"

"Ay, you know Santana. She's doing well I hope, she doesn't really like to talk about things. That girl, the one she came with Quinn. She has been such a great influence on her, they're Captains of their cheerleading squad!" Santana and Quinn walk down the stairs, Santana readjusts her clothes and hair. Hoping no one will notice their lack of sleep, she hits Quinn on her side and Quinn starts to fix herself also.

"Good morning." Santana says as she rubs at her eyes, with Quinn at her side. "We're hungry." Estella laughs as she sits down at the table.

"Well sit down and I'll get you and Quinn some food." Maribel says as she goes into the kitchen. Santana and Quinn sit down at the table across from Estella.

"How did you two sleep?" Estella asks.

"Uh, pretty good actually." Santana smiles, Quinn kicks her underneath the table. She gives Santana an angry look. "Like I was saying, we slept well right Quinn?" She looks over to Quinn, who looks completely terrified to speak.

"Yeah, I mean like Santana said we slept well." Quinn stumbles over her words, Santana squeezes her hand. Estella eyes them suspiciously.

"So your mom tells me that you two are captains of your cheerleading squad?"

"Yeah, I'm Co-Captain to Quinn." Santana smiles proudly at her accomplishment.

"How long have you two known each other?" Just as they are about to answer, Santana's cousins burst through the front door. They walk past the dining room, completely ignoring Santana, Quinn and her parents presence.

"Well hello to you to." Santana mumbles under her breath. She never really enjoyed her cousins, the two older ones that is. She hasn't even met the youngest, since she hasn't seen them in almost 2 years. She remembers her aunt being pregnant with him. Her cousins picked up some very bad habits, and views at their little private schools they go to.

* * *

_"Santana, come help Maria make this maccaroni." Estella yells from the kitchen._

_"Yes ma'am." Santana yells back from the couch she is seated at. She loves coming to her aunt and uncles house. She has to make it last while she can, their moving to San Antonio next month. This might be one of her last days here. She runs into the kitchen as Maria takes out the needed ingredients. "Hey." Santana says as she walks up to her side._

_"Hey kid." Maria says as she fills the pot with hot water and places it on the burner._

_"So how's that new school? Isn't it like a private school, with a whole bunch of white bible thumpers?" Santana laughs as she watches her pour the noodles into the water._

_"Not all of them are white smart ass, and I guess I'm a bible thumper to." Maria says in a harsh tone, which takes Santana by surprise. Maria never acts like this towards her._

_"Whoa, someone has a stick up their ass. Did your boyfriend come to his senses and dump you?" The insult shoots out of her mouth before she can stop herself. _

_"Shut the fuck up Santana, you know nothing. What are you like 13, and I am 15. I know way more than you, so watch your bag." Maria spits at her, little does she know that Santana is a very smart girl, and knows everything she knows. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out gay because no boy in their right mind would want to date you." With that comment, Santana turns on her heel and stomps out of the kitchen. _

* * *

"You three get back here and say hello." Estella yells at them. Maria is the first to reappear in the entryway, Thomas and Ralph follow behind.

"Hey, San, Tia, Tio." She waves at my parents and the two younger ones do the same. Estella excuses them and let's them play. Maria stays behind and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Oh, I'm sorry and you are?" Maria asks at Quinn, she just sits there with a nervous look on her face. Quinn is frozen, she doesn't answer soon enough so Santana has to jump in.

"This is my best friend Quinn." Maria extends her hand for Quinn to shake, which Quinn hesitantly grabs and returns the gesture. Why does her cousin have to be such a bitch? Maria was probably making thousands of judgments without Quinn saying one word. Santana knows she can be quick to judge but Maria is much worse. She sees or hears one thing she doesn't like about you, she instantly hates you. After that there is no use in trying to find any relationship with her.

"Santana and Quinn are captains of their cheerleading squad, just like you." Estella tries to spark up a conversation between the girls, but they all sit there awkwardly. Quinn is moving around and Santana knows that means she is uncomfortable.

"May Quinn and I be excused? We haven't finished unpacking." Santana says as she stands from the table, Quinn following.

"Maybe Maria could help you two? You wouldn't mind would you?" Estella asks Santana.

"Uh, yeah that's fine." Santana rolls her eyes as she walks up the stairs. Quinn trailing behind her, "This is un-fucking-believable." Santana whispers to Quinn as they reach their door, Maria far enough behind them that she won't her anything.

"San, she's just trying to be nice." Quinn whispers back, patting Santana on the shoulder.

"No you don't know her, she's trying something I know it." Quinn seemed shocked by her words but didn't get to reply because Maria closed the room door behind her.

"So, is there a lot of stuff? Please say no because I don't think I can deal with a month of you being here." Maria says harshly, Quinn is shocked by the change of tone in her voice. Downstairs she spoke so softly and kind, now it's like listening to a totally different person. Santana gives Quinn an, "I told you so." look.

"Listen Maria you don't have to help. I didn't ask you two, so if you're going to be a bitch about everything then you can excuse yourself. I really am not in the mood for your attitude." Santana snaps back as she begins to put clothes into the dresser drawers.

"Listen up, Lesbo. I don't have time for your shit, you are in my house and I'm still older than you so watch the tone. I'm not happy to have you here either, I didn't ask for you to visit." Quinn sits on the bed quietly afraid she would set off the ticking time bomb she couldn't begin to know how to disable. "I also didn't ask for you to bring your dumb ass friend along." With that Quinn was on her feet and inches away from Maria's face.

"I am not dumb, and don't call her gay. You don't even know her." Quinn spat the words at her. Maria just stood there with a smug smile on her face.

"Whoa, you got yourself some balls there. You must be her girlfriend right?" Santana stood up and between them afraid the would start to fight. "I knew you were gay, called it when you were 13. Just know you and this little bleach blonde bitch you call a friend are going to rot in hell. God doesn't let fags into heaven remember that Santana. Oh what would your parents think when they find out their only daughter is a carpet muncher?" That's it Santana had enough. Before she could stop herself she brung her hand back and slapped her. Maria held her now red cheek in her hand. "You fucking faggot, just wait you'll regret this." Maria walked to the door and slammed it behind her.

"Santana are you okay?" Quinn was by Santana's side in the matter of seconds. "Don't listen to her baby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten in her face like that." Quinn held Santana in her arms as Santana's body shaked with her strangled sobs.

"You see this is why I am so scared. Quinn, I can never come out to them." Santana cried into Quinn's shoulder.

"Sh, It's okay I'm here. You're fine Santana, everything will be fine." Quinn tried to silence her cry. She ran her fingers through Santana's hair and rocked herself back and forth. Quinn didn't know what to do, she didn't know how to calm Santana down. She didn't know how this would affect them, all she knew is this pushed Santana even further into the closet. If there was ever any hope of her coming out, that just shattered it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: okay, once again I am sorry for the late update .-. Just got back from vacation with family, okay this is going to be quite long . . . I also haven't updated because of Cory Monteith's death . R.I.P , I haven't been very kind to his character. Even though I was not a HUGE fan on Finn on Glee, he was my favorite when it started. His death affected me more than I could have imagined. Rest in peace Cory you are in our hearts, so here's the twelfth chapter. Enjoy! ( :**

* * *

"Santana, please explain to me why you thought it was okay to slap your cousin?" Maribel yells at her only daughter. Quinn was in the shower and could hear their conversation through the door. She felt bad for listening in on their private talk but she couldn't help it. Santana sighed heavily and said something under her breath Quinn couldn't make out.

"Mama, she said some mean things to Quinn. She's my best friend I'm not going to let her talk shit about her right in my face." Quinn tried not to laugh, afraid they would hear her. Santana had never cussed at her mom before, this meant she must be very angry. They sat silently for what felt like forever to Quinn.

"Santana do not use that type of language with me, remember who you are speaking to. Also, she is a friend, Maria is family. They are letting us stay in their house Tana, behave yourself or Quinn will go straight home." Maribel stated in a stern tone. She wasn't playing around and Santana knew that. The door slammed shortly after that.

"Quinn." Santana said as she knocked at the bathroom door. Quinn turned off the water and started to dry herself off. "Open the door." Santana practically pleaded. Quinn wrapped the towel around her, only wearing her underwear as she unlocked the door. Santana opened and closed it behind her. "Did you hear all that? I can't believe her, I don't give a fuck if she's family." Quinn stopped Santana's frantic ranting and slammed her lips into Santana's.

Santana was surprised, but quickly kissed back. Taking in the smell of Quinn's fresh smell. It was strong smell of strawberry that Santana quickly labeled as her aunt's shampoo. Even though she could smell that, Quinn herself had a distinct smell Santana could never find the words to describe. How could something feel so right, but be so wrong to the outside world? Why couldn't everything just work out the way it's supposed to?

"I love you San." Quinn whispered as we pulled away to catch our breath.

"I love you to." Santana could barely hear herself as the words came out of her mouth.

Quinn kisses Santana's hand lightly and drops the towel. Santana doesn't know if she should look away out of respect or stare. Her girlfriend was half-naked in front of her so she chose to stare, or admire. "San, are you seriously checking me out right now?" Quinn smiled shyly and snapped her bra into place.

"Uh, duh my fine ass girlfriend is like naked in front of me." Santana says as she places hot kisses down the blondes neck.

"San, I would love to but your parents are waiting for us. They said we were going downtown today." Santana detached her mouth from Quinn's neck and sighed as she sat on the toilet seat.

"All the brats from hell are going to, I am not looking forward to this when just a couple of hours ago I slapped one of them in the face. Quinn I swear if that prissy bitch says one thing to you I'm going to do a lot worse than just slap her."

"Babe, I don't need you to always protect me. It'll be fine, we just won't talk to her." Quinn places a soft kiss to Santana's cheek as she exits the bathroom. Santana follows her out of the room full of steam and prays her hair didn't frizz. She pats in down, and sits on the edge of the bed as Quinn pulls her hair into a messy but cute bun.

"I guess Quinn." Santana lays back onto the bed wishing she could curl into a ball and cuddle with her girlfriend. She stares at the ceiling when someone knocks at the door.

"Santana, we are leaving are you two going?" Santana's dad says through the closed-door.

"Yeah we'll be down in a bit." I yelled back, wishing this day was over already. Santana grabs her purse and waits by the door for Quinn to finish her make up. She hasn't when Quinn wears it, she doesn't need it. Her skin is flawless and she's beautiful either way. She finishes quickly and grabs her bag, they walk down the stairs to a full livingroom. Everyone was waiting on them, Quinn felt nervous all over again.

They walked out and started to talk about car arrangements, Santana prayed that they wouldn't make them go in Maria's car. She ignored the conversation and turned all her attention to a very anxious Quinn.

"Hey, you okay?" She smiled and held onto Quinn's forearm. Santana couldn't help but worry about her, she knew her family was a lot to take in.

"Yeah, fine just want to make a good impression. Maria keeps staring at us like her looks could kill. I'm scared." She gave Santana that smile that could melt a person's heart. Santana let out a soft laugh at her comment about Maria.

"Babe, we'll be fine. That bitch is all talk, I should know." Quinn gives Santana and unsure smile. The whole time they were talking Santana didn't notice what car they wanted them to go in.

"Santana? Did you hear any of the conversation we just had?" Maribel's voice finally broke through her and Quinn's talking. Santana didn't her a word.

"Wait, what?" Santana questions as she turns away from Quinn.

"We said Quinn, Maria, and you can ride in Maria's car. We'll take the van, you can meet us there." Maribel repeats as she gets into the back of the waiting van. Santana turns to meet Maria's narrowed gaze. _This is going to be one hell of a ride._ Santana groans and motions for Quinn to follow.

"Lopez, say one word to me and I will throw your ass out of my car." Maria spits at Santana from the passenger seat, Quinn decided to take the back seat.

"Is that a promise?" Santana said as she gazed out the window. Who knew she would actually miss San Antonio so much?

"Listen here satan, I know that's your wifey back there," She narrows her eyes at Quinn through her rearview mirror. "But I'm not cool with that shit. Okay? So, keep your gayness away from me, and we won't have a problem. If you don't talk to me than I won't speak a word of what really happened to anyone. Got it?"

"Yeah, whatever." Santana said in the same tone of voice she had before.

They pulled into a parking lot just outside of downtown, her aunt and uncles van was already there. They piled out of the car, Quinn straightened her dress she insisted on wearing. Santana stood by Quinn, she didn't want her to leave her side. Maribel and Raphael began to walk over to them.

"So are we ready to go?" Raphael asked. Santana wanted to roll her eyes and ask to go back to the house, but she knew better.

"Yeah." Santana says and locks her arm with Quinn's. Quinn looks surprised but returns the grasp, to bad she couldn't actually hold her hand. The whole thing in the car with Maria freaked her out. Family was supposed to support you no matter what, and her she is without a home to go back to, and Santana with a homophobic cousin.

Quinn and Santana continue to walk arm in arm until they get to the mall they were going to shop out. Santana faintly remember visiting this mall when she was younger. Flashes of memories from her childhood go through her mind. She only seems to remember the bad memories fully and portions of good memories.

They walk into the mall and Quinn lets out a breath of relief as they leave the heat of the summer sun. "So Quinn have you ever been to San Antonio?" Raphael surprises Santana by trying to make small talk with her best friend, when he's said only one sentence to her since he met the blonde.

"No, I've only been out of Lima a few times. Mostly on business trips my dad decided to include us in." Quinn gives him a shy smile as she answers, but Santana can see the underlining pain in her eyes as she speaks of her dad. She hates him for making her talk about anything having to do with her past. It's still a soft subject for Quinn, when only a few days ago she was kicked out of her house by her own blood.

"Oh, well welcome to Alamo city." Estella says excitedly as her two boys follow behind her like a group of ducks. Maria stay tucked between her mom and dad, still afraid she might catch the gay. Quinn settles against Santana's side more comfortably as she thanks Estella for the welcoming.

Much of the evening continues this way, as Quinn takes in the sights of the city she has never been in. The day is filled with useless small talk, Santana just watches Quinn's face light up when she talks about Cheerios and school. Santana thought it would be a complete disaster, her family actually surprised her. Maribel sat quietly and only spoke when she was spoken to, trying to avoid the usual confrontation with Raphael. The sun begins to set in the distance and Paul suggests that they take a ride on the tour boats through the San Antonio river.

"That sounds fun." Maribel exclaims, the three adults walk to the ticket lines, leaving the kids behind. It only takes a few minutes for an argument to spark up between Santana and Maria.

"Once again I will tell you Maria, Quinn is my best friend. Can you stop with the gay shit?" Thomas and Ralph sit to the side quietly as Quinn tries to make small talk with them. She tries desperately to make them lose attention of the fight occurring just a few feet in front of them.

"You're fake. I see right through your bullshit Santana, you're as gay as they come. Just wait, one day your ass will get handed to you. You're lucky you're family our I would have already beat the shit out of you. But that's okay just wait until you die, when god doesn't let you into heaven and the devil welcomes you to hell, Fag." Santana's fists tightens at her sides, her knuckles turning completely white. She looks like she's going to attack, Raphael breaks the tension as they walk back over to the group completely clueless.

"Are you ready?" Maribel says with a smile. The boys nod and walk over to their mother's side quickly. Quinn sighs in relief when Maria follows them.

"Are you okay?" Quinn whispers to Santana as they wait in line for the next boat. Santana may act like the words don't affect her but Quinn knows just how hurt she truly is.

"I'm fine." Santana says sternly, she feels bad as a quick flash of pain goes through Quinn's eyes. Quinn takes that as a sign she doesn't want to talk about it and chooses to wait quietly. She avoids making and physical contact with Santana as they finally take their seats next to her family. They load more people onto the boat and slowly head down the river.

Quinn doesn't bother to listen to the tour guide as he points out various historical places and fun facts. She's to busy with her own thoughts and making sure Santana is okay. Before she knows it they are getting up and exiting the boat. Santana doesn't link her arm with Quinn like before, instead she leaves just enough distance between them for no accidental touches.

"Do you two want to go home?" Raphael asks as they continue to walk down the pathway back to the mall. Quinn looks over to Santana waiting for her to answer.

"Can we stay here for a little while?" Santana surprises Quinn with her response, it's been a long day the last thing she expected to come out of her mouth was a suggestion to stay.

"Call your mom when you want us to pick you up." Raphael says quickly, Quinn and Santana give the rest of the family hurried goodbyes. Santana takes Quinn's hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. For something so wrong, it feels incredibly right. Quinn smiles a their hands as the walk into the mall in comfortable silence.

"San." Quinn says barely above a whisper. Santana strains to hear her over the roar of voices in the crowded mall.

"Yeah?" Santana says as they sit at an empty table at the food court.

"Don't listen to Maria. I know you're acting tough and strong, but I know what she said hurt you." Quinn puts her head down afraid of Santana's response, especially in a public place.

"She's just a bitch, I don't really listen to her when she speaks." Quinn lets out a small chuckle and so does Santana, they start to laugh. Santana takes Quinn's hand in hers, "She thinks that's going to stop me from loving you, but Q nothing will. Even if we ever fully come out and I get disowned, it won't stop me from loving you." Tears threaten to fall out of the corners of Quinn's eyes. How could someone be so amazing?

"I love you." Quinn says quietly aware of the people all around them. Santana smiles and looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to them.

"And I love you." Santana says in a hushed voice, no matter how many times Quinn hears her say that she still blushes. Santana looks around them one more time, trying to see if it's safe to kiss her girlfriend without being seen.

"Fuck it." Quinn pulls Santana into a kiss, she doesn't care who sees. Santana is shocked but slowly melts into her touch. She knows she should be worrying about who is seeing her, and who knows who she is. But that thought doesn't seem to matter when Quinn's lips are flush with hers.

The night ends slowly after that. They eat and joke about Maria until they decide to walk through the streets Quinn still hasn't seen. Quinn and Santana walk hand in hand through the lit streets. Their faces hurt from smiling so much and they decide to call it a night. Santana calls her mom and asks her to meet them at the park. Santana leads Quinn to a bench and they sit. Quinn rests her legs on Santana's and she feels her eyes start to get heavy.

"This was fun." Santana says as she massages Quinn's exposed legs, she silently thanks god for how stubborn Quinn was when she insisted on wearing it.

"Yeah it was, I was nervous something would happen." Quinn says sleepily as she stretches her arms. Maribel pulls up shortly after their conversation.

"Did you like San Antonio?" Maribel asks as she looks through the rearview mirror at Quinn at a red light.

"Yeah, there's a lot to do here." Quinn smiles politely. Maribel looks over to Santana who is unusually quiet.

"You okay?" Santana lifts her head from the window at her mom's question.

"Yes, mom." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Santana when we get home come to the guest room, I want to talk to you." Quinn hears and looks at Santana with a worried gaze. Santana visibly stiffens in her seat, Quinn knows she's freaking out on the inside.

"Wait, dad too?" Santana knows when it's the two of them it's serious, or she's in some sort of huge trouble.

"No just me. We don't have to tell dad about it if you don't want to." That just made Santana even more worried. Usually her mom would tell her dad about the conversations since he was never home to hear them himself.

They finally got home after a car ride that felt like forever, Quinn sat in the livingroom with Santana's family to watch a movie. Leaving Santana and Maribel to have their private conversation. Quinn would surely hear about it later.

Santana walked slowly up the stairs behind her mother, leaving behind Quinn, her dad, and family. Maribel closed the door behind them and Santana decided to sit on the edge of the bed. If the door was closed it had to be something serious. Santana's heart began to beat faster than she thought was possible, what was her mom going to say? Did Maria tell her something? She was going to have to beat her ass when they were done talking.

"Santana, I know."


	13. Chapter 13

"Santana, I know." That one sentence rang in Santana's ears.

"Wh-What, about what you know about what?" Santana couldn't breathe it felt like her world was crashing down around her. What did this mean, what would happen? Her family was going to disown her. That's all she could think about. How would she face her grandmother? Her whole family is gong to hate her and think she is a disgrace. The one thing she tried so hard to hide was now known by her mom and cousin. This is not going to end well, could she make up an excuse? What would her mom do if that is what she knows about?

"Quinn. Santana I've known for a while now." With that Santana breaks down, she slides off the edge of the bed and on to the floor. Her body shakes as sobs break their way through her small body. Maribel quickly sits beside her and holds her daughter close. Santana flinched at the touch, this isn't right. Her mom is supposed to hate her, why is she comforting her when she is a disgrace to their family.

"Mami, I didn't mean to disappoint you I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, please don't tell dad. Mami I won't see Quinn anymore I promise, Mami please." Santana begins to cry harder into her mother's shoulder. All Maribel can do is try to calm her down so she can tell her she doesn't care.

Santana is her daughter and she will love her no matter who she loves, girl or boy.

"Mija, stop crying. It's okay everything is fine, baby. You didn't disappoint me, I know you love Quinn. It's fine, you are who you are I can't change you. I would be a bad mother to let you push away someone who loves you so much. I see the way you two look at each other, the same way me and your father once did. Tana, you are fine just the way you are and we will tell your dad when you're ready." Maribel helps Santana to her feet. Santana's crying slowly eases to a stop, she sniffles and wipes her eyes. How could she be this lucky to have a mother that accepts her this easily? She knows her father will be a different story.

"Thank you." It comes out barely a whisper, but Maribel hears it and they share a hug that seems to last forever. Santana pulls away to look into her eyes, "Wait how do you really know?" Maribel smiles at her daughter, they both laugh.

"Let me just say, the hot tub is for relaxing." Santana gives her mom a confused look as Maribel turns to walk out of the room. "Oh and Santana, you should try checking the time and being more quiet when you decide to have sex in our house." Maribel closed the door behind her and Santana stood in the middle of the room. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she didn't know what to be more shocked about. Her mom accepting her fully or her mom telling her that she caught Quinn and her having sex in their hot tub.

Santana stood there for a couple of minutes soaking in what had just happened. She sat back on the edge of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her make up was smeared from crying, she wiped it away with quick movements of her fingers. There was a light knock at the door.

"Come in." Santana yells at the unknown person behind the door. The door opens slightly and Quinn peeks her head in the crack.

"What happened?" Quinn asks quietly, scared of her answer. She knows Santana well enough to know when she's angry she'll take it out on her. Santana surprises her, she smiles and motions for her to sit on the bed next to her. Quinn closes the door behind her and walks to the opposite side of the bed.

"Guess what?" Quinn shakes her head, not sure what she's going to say next. When she was downstairs and Maribel returned she tried to read something off of her. Once again she was met with a guarded face that showed no emotion, much like Santana's. That's one thing Quinn could never get used to. How could someone look so emotionless on the outside, but breaking down on the inside.

"What?" Quinn pushed on waiting for Santana to answer.

"My mom told me she knows." Santana gives Quinn a couple of seconds to register the news she had just given her. "She knows about us. She said she caught us in the hot tub." Quinn opens and closes her mouth unsure of what to say. What did all this mean?

"Okay, and what did she say about it?" Quinn pushed for more information. Was Maribel okay with it? Does Santana's dad know? What was going to happen?

"I started crying and broke down. Then she told me it was okay and she accepts me. She hasn't told my dad yet I hope, she said she'll wait till I'm ready." The tension in Quinn seemed to ease out of her when Santana told her everything was fine.

"San, that's great." Quinn smiled at her and they pulled in each other for a tight hug. Santana still couldn't believe her mom knew and it was okay. "We still haven't talked about what I'm going to do when I get home. If I have a home to go to." Quinn played with her hands in her lap, scared for the future. Not only because her father disowned her but because she could lose the one good thing in her life.

"I thought we agreed you would tell him we weren't together anymore." Santana lifts Quinn's face to meet with her hazel eyes. "That it was just fooling around, it meant nothing to you. It would be for the best Quinn and you and I both know it." Santana hated disappointing Quinn but there was no way she was going to let her throw away her future.

"Your mom knew about us and she accepted you, why can't I have that? Why do I have to lie about who I love? Just to please my dad, San I want to be with you. I don't care if that means not being able to go back home." Quinn wiped the few tears that started to stream down her cheeks. Santana hugged her tighter.

"Quinn no don't cry. Please stop, I know it sucks and I wish he could accept you. You know we have to do this okay, if not you'll ruin your future. I'm not worth that, once we get out of stupid fucking Lima we can see each other when we want. We'll be free, why ruin that?" Santana tried to soothe the now sobbing girl.

"I just want to be with you." Quinn said between sobs, making her cry even harder.

"I know, I'm not saying we'll break up. We'll just tell your dad that we did or we won't be seeing each other anymore. Everything will be fine, Quinn I promise." Santana said into Quinn's hair as she ran her fingers through it.

"You promise?" Quinn sniffled after calming down.

"Yes, I promise." Santana lifts her chin and places a light kiss against Quinn's lips. Santana didn't realize how late it was, she took Quinn's hand and they left the room.

Santana peeked her head around the corner from the stairs, only Maria and her Mother were awake still. Quinn walked close behind Santana as they entered the living room and sat on the unoccupied loveseat. Maribel smiled at the two girls and turned her attention back to the movie on the screen in front of them. Maria didn't acknowledge their presence, she didn't turn her head or smile she stared straight ahead.

"Quinn have you talked to your parents?" Maribel asks as a commercial break comes on.

"I talked to my mom when we first got here, but just to let her know I was fine. I'll call her tomorrow though, it's kind of late. Their probably asleep anyways." Quinn shrugged and acted like it wasn't a big deal. Santana saw right through her walls that she always liked to put up when speaking about her family. Quinn never liked to talk about her family she figured it was a touchy subject.

* * *

_"Lucy, get down here and say hello to your sister." Lucy put down her book and looked at herself in her dresser mirror. Her glasses hanging tightly on her face, her ginger shaded hair in a messy ponytail. Her sister Melissa had always been her father's favorite. She was the perfect girl next door, with blonde hair blue eyes and flawless skin. Lucy envied her, she wished every night she could be more like her sister and less like herself. _

_Lucy walked down the stairs to greet her sister who had just returned from her vacation in California. "Hi." Lucy waves to Melissa and enters the kitchen. Opening the freezer and pulling out a tub of ice cream. _

_"Luc, you know I love you but you should really try losing weight." Melissa says quietly as her mother leaves the room. _

_"Why so I can fit into the Fabray code, and not embarrass y'all anymore?" Lucy said a quiet voice, she never talked back to anyone. She just couldn't stand when they talked about her weight. Lucy already cam to terms that she would never be happy, so she was fine with the weight, the freckles, and the weird hair. _

_"No, you should just do it for your well being." Melissa said in an angry tone, she turned and left Lucy downstairs. Lucy hated conflict, she knew Melissa would run crying to her father. Melissa would make up everything and anything to get her into trouble. She knows the actually caring about her weight crap was just fake. Just Melissa trying to make Lucy feel bad about herself, as if she already didn't. _

_Lucy was used to being called fat, and every other unoriginal names the kids at school would come up with. Sometimes she felt as though she didn't belong anywhere. Lucy Quinn Fabray, the fat, and ugly Fabray. The one disgrace to the Fabray name, her last name could get her through anything. Although it didn't stop the bullying, or the talking. _

_One day she would be that perfect girl, one day she'll be a cheerleader just like Melissa was. As the months passed, Lucy was determined on losing all the weight she had gained over the years. Before she knew it she was down to a size 3 in juniors, and had to by a whole new wardrobe. Only one year until high school and she had lost all the weight, dyed her hair a shade of blonde just darker than Melissa's. She begged her mom to take her to the eye doctor and get contacts. The only thing wrong now was her nose. She didn't have the signature Fabray nose like all her family had, she got stuck with a fat unusual nose for her family._

_Soon her father agreed to pay for a nose job. With all the changes Quinn was born. In her last year of middle school after the change she would sign her school work with , L. Quinn Fabray. She asked her family to call her by her middle name Quinn, ditching her given name for good. Pretty soon she became used to it and only wrote Quinn Fabray on her papers. Lucy Quinn Fabray would never see the light of day when she entered the halls of McKinley High. _

* * *

"Quinn wake up." Santana lightly shook the sleeping girl awake. Quinn lifts her head and looks around the dark room.

"What time is it?" Quinn asks as she rubs at her eyes.

"It's almost three in the morning." Santana laughed at the confused girl in front of her. Quinn's hair had fallen out of her bun and now looked like a nest on top of her head. She took Quinn's hand in hers and they slowly made their way upstairs and into their bedroom.

Quinn climbed into the bed and under the covers. Desperate to get back to sleep, Santana had another mission. Santana climbed in bed next to her and kissed down her neck and playfully bit at her collarbone. Soon enough Quinn was laying topless on the bed with Santana hovering above her, leaving a wet trail down her stomach.

Santana smiled up at Quinn as she spread her legs and pulled off her shorts. Quinn pushed her hips into Santana awaiting the much-needed friction. Santana smiled against Quinn's skin and kissed above her core before pulling down her underwear. She discarded them with the rest of her clothes on the side of the bed. Quinn watched as Santana admired her exposed body. And for the first time with Santana she felt insecure, she doesn't know if it was her remembering how she felt as Lucy or that her mom had caught them having sex before.

Quinn tried to clear her mind as she felt Santana enter her, her head was filled with so many thought before but they all seemed to go away. With Santana she felt like she was the most gorgeous person in the entire world. Like nothing mattered because she was hers. A few orgasms later Santana collapsed on the side of Quinn snuggling her close to her naked body.

The thoughts of her past take over Quinn's mind and she doesn't feel the hot tears until Santana is wiping them away. "What's wrong?" Santana looks scared and Quinn feels bad for making her feel this way. Quinn pulls in Santana for a hug, she needs this.

"Nothing, just thinking. I'm sorry baby go to sleep I'm fine." That doesn't convince Santana that Quinn is okay.

"No Quinn, talk to me." Santana balances herself up on her elbow to look into Quinn's eyes. Quinn knows she wasn't going to let this go.

"San, just a lot of things okay." Quinn pulled on her clothes and quietly walked out of the room. Not checking if Santana was following her, she walks down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Q?" Santana whispers after Quinn. Quinn searches through the cupboard for a glass to pour herself some water.

"Santana I don't need you constantly hovering over me." Santana just stared after her as she drank the water she had just poured. Quinn could see the hurt in Santana's eyes and she instantly felt bad. She discarded the glass in the sink and hugged Santana.

"I'm sorry Santana, I know you're just worried." Quinn said as she traces circles in the small of Santana's back.

"I just want to know what's going on with you." It comes out barely above a whisper and Quinn can't help but feel like a complete asshole. She takes Santana's hand and feels hr way through the dark house, finally finding the room and pulling Santana under the comforter with her.

"I love you San." Quinn whispers and turns to face Santana.

"I love you to." Santana presses her lips against Quinn's not hard, but soft enough to let Quinn know how much she means it. They pull away after a few minutes and just hold each other. Quinn knows there's a lot about her that she hides from Santana, but it's for her own good. She knows Santana would feel differently if she knew who Quinn really was. And who she really was, was Lucy. A scared, insecure little girl.

"San, I have to tell something." Quinn mumbled tiredly, but turned to meet Santana's dark eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Whoa, sorry guys. Been busy with school shopping and all that good stuff, if I do update weekly they might be short. Depends on how much time I have.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, that's you? Or was you?" Santana asked as she held an old, crumpled picture in her hands. Quinn sighed heavily as Santana's eyes scanned the picture. She was worried of what she would think of her now. Now that she knew who Quinn was before the surgery, exercise and contacts.

"Yes." Quinn says as a silent tear rolls down her damp cheek. Santana looks over to the broken girl beside her. Her heart stops when Santana grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. The tears come down faster when she pulls Quinn in, her forehead resting on Santana's shoulder.

"Well, I think you were adorable. I wish I would have met Lucy." Santana smiles and lifts the blondes face to meet hers. "Lucy, you are beautiful. I don't love you for how you look, I simply love you for you. You should know that, I love the way you look of course but I don't care about your past. I mean I do, I would love to hear everything about you. But I don't care what happened, because you are who you are now and I love you." Santana kisses Quinn lightly scared to scare her away, she tastes the salt of her tears but doesn't pull away.

"I love you San." Quinn whispers as Santana pulls away and lifts the covers over them. Santana nods and snuggles into Quinn, placing a protective arm across her waist.

* * *

Quinn woke up to an empty bed, reaching her arm out to feel for the Brunette. Instead of finding the girl she found a piece of paper, folded into a rectangle with her name written in light cursive.

_Quinn, _

_You look so cute when you're sleeping, have I told you that? It's like 6 in the morning, and my mom is forcing me to go run errands for my aunt with her. Hopefully I am back by the time you read this. If not check for me downstairs, if I'm not there please go back to the room. I do not want to have to kick Maria's ass. . . again. (: Anyways, I have neglected the idea of writing letters since the hotel, my bad. I have been to busy with your body, that I couldn't take the time away to write. (; I want to thank you for last night, allowing me to see into your past. Thank you for letting your walls down, I know it's hard for you to talk about. I don't blame you, but I want you to know that you don't have to hide that from me. I don't care how you used to look, I love you no matter what happened or happens. Okay? Now get up and get ready for today (:_

_ Love,_

_ Santana _

Quinn smiled as she folded the paper and placed it on the night stand next to the bed. Maybe everything was going to be okay, they would go back to Ohio and be fine. She would have to tell her father that she called it off, which hurt but it was the only other thing she could think of doing. Knowing him he would buy it, just to save their reputation hoping no one found out about it. After grabbing a change of clothes, Quinn walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower. She undresses and sighs when the warm water hits her back. She had always taken her time in the shower to just think. Most of the time in her house she would spend those minutes to cry and think about how many ways she could finally get out of that house.

"Quinn?" She jumped when she heard the knock at the door. A smile instantly forming when she realized who it was.

"Yes?" Quinn called as she turned the water off to hear Santana on the other side of the door.

"It's like Two, and you barely woke up right?" She could almost hear the smile that was on the Latina's lips.

"Uh, yeah. When did you get back?" Quinn asked as she stepped out of the tiled shower and wrapped herself in a white towel. She opened the door and motioned for Santana to enter the steamy bath room.

"About ten minutes ago." Quinn released the towel from her body, knowing exactly what this would do to her girlfriend who stood a few inches away. Santana's mouth hung open and she quickly closed it and swallowed. "You're such a tease, Quinn Fabray."

Santana closed the distance between them and held her face between her hands. Placing slow open-mouthed kisses down Quinn's neck until she found her slightly pouted lips. Taking her bottom lip between her own. Grazing it with her tongue, Quinn allowed her access. She moaned as Santana's tongue found her own.

"I have to get dressed." Quinn smiled in between kisses, as she reluctantly pulled away. Santana stepped back and looked at the blonde in amazement.

"I hate you right now, you know that?" Santana joked as she turned to leave the bathroom.

"You know you love me." Quinn yelled back as the door closed in front of her. Santana shook her head and walked down the stairs. The family was preparing diner and Maribel called for her to join them. She walked over to the kitchen and waited to be told what to do.

"Help Maria with the chicken." Estella stated as more of a demand than a question. Santana moved over to her cousin slowly, they weren't on good terms. Anything could set them off at this point, and she was not in the mood to argue.

"Scoot over." Santana said while tapping Maria lightly on the hip, trying to gain more access to the counter in front of her.

"Don't touch me." Maria said through clenched teeth. Santana stared at her in shock, how could she be related to someone this closed-minded? Then she thought about her grandmother and took the statement back quickly.

"Stop being such a bitch." Santana whispered as she began to separate the chicken from the bones, like she had done many times before. Before Maria could respond she heard Quinn's voice, in curiosity she turned to see who she was talking to.

"Hi, Quinn. I wanted you to come along this morning, but Santana refused to wake you." Maribel says in a soft voice, Quinn shoots Santana a knowing smile.

"I'm sorry, I kind of like to sleep in and Santana knows that." Maribel smiled warmly at Quinn as she sets the table. Quinn takes the plates from the cabinet and helps along with the older women.

After thirty minutes of avoiding her cousin diner was finally finished. They sat at the table in silence until Maribel asked where the boys were, Estella telling them that their father took them to their soccer game. Maria refused to look at Quinn or Santana, and added little to any of the conversations that were brought up.

"Your grandmother is visiting tomorrow." Estella says between a drink of her water. Santana nearly chokes on her soda when she hears the news. Everyone looks at her in alarm, and Quinn pats her back in worry. After she finished coughing and everyone was at ease, her mom gave her a quick glance trying to read her face.

"How long is she going to be here?" Santana didn't want Quinn to meet her grandmother. She was an old-fashioned woman who believed in everything the bible said. Santana doesn't think her grandma could believe anything else outside of church, and what she believed was right. Maria and her were very much alike in more than one way. If Quinn thought Maria was bad, she had another thing coming.

"She's coming around eight in the morning, and I believe she will spend the night here and leave the next morning." Maribel looked to Santana and say the worry painted across her features. Almost as if she knew exactly what Santana was thinking. Quinn just sat there looking down at her now untouched food, a confused look on her face. Santana excused herself from the table and quickly made her way up the stairs.

"Do you need any help clearing the table?" Quinn asked politely, not wanting to leave after Santana before she cleaned her mess.

"No, its fine go talk to her." Maribel said in a hushed to when Estella and Maria were out of earshot.

Quinn walked up the stairs slowly, not knowing what state Santana would be in. She came to the closed guest room door and knocked twice. She could hear the bed move and footsteps approach the door. The rest was a blur, Quinn faintly remembered the door closing and locking behind then. Then Santana's lips were on hers, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as she moaned at the sensation of her tongue running over her own.

Santana lifted Quinn off of the ground, and the blonde quickly wrapped her legs around her waist. Quinn's back hit the bed with a soft thud, the Latina's lips only leaving hers to be reattached to her neck. They frantically reached for each others clothes, throwing them off and on the floor. Desperate for more friction, Quinn bucked her hips into Santana's as the brunette straddled her. Their lips never leaving each others only to breathe before crashing together again.

"I want to try something." Santana husked through pants into the blondes ear. Quinn didn't have time to answer, Santana's lips were on hers again. Santana lifted Quinn's left leg onto her shoulder, leaving her right straight out in back of her. Santana gave Quinn a quick kiss before lowering herself on top Quinn. The blonde let out a strangled moan as she felt Santana's core grind against her own. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth trying to hold in the scream of pleasure that wanted to rip through her body. Santana rocked back and forth, lifting herself only to slam back down onto her. The moans mixed in the air as she picked up her speed, Quinn felt the white heat accelerate through her in one fluid motion. She shook underneath Santana as she slowed her pace, riding out the waves.

Santana lifted herself off of Quinn and fell onto the bed beside her. Quinn instantly missing the warmth, she wrapped herself around Santana and laid her head on her bare chest. "Are you going to talk to me about this?" Quinn asked, after laying there for what felt like forever.

"There really isn't anything to talk about. I love you." Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head and looks up at the ceiling. Why couldn't things be that easy?

"Why did you react like that when they talked about your grandmother?" Quinn knew she had to push to get any information out of Santana, even if that meant she had to anger her.

"She's not a very nice women, Quinn." Santana let out a long breath, and wiped at her eyes. Trying to avoid the tears that seemed to build up out of no where. "She will push and want to know every detail about you, if she finds one insecurity she will find a way to use it and tear you down. The moment she sees you she will judge everything about you. I'm scared, what if she finds out?" Santana let the tears go and closed her eyes tightly willing them to go away.

Quinn lifted her head and wiped the tears that were slowly streaking down her cheeks. "It's fine, she won't find out. Everything will be fine." She cooed the broken girl and rocked her in her arms. Repeating her sentences, more for herself than the crying girl she was holding. She knows there is a huge possibility that all hell will break loose tomorrow. What would they do then? Quinn stayed there, with Santana in her arms until the sobs stopped. Both girls to tired to talk fell asleep wrapped in each other, aware of the battles they would face tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : I'll try to update sooner, I know this is short but it's all I had time for. Thank you for sticking with this story (: The end is almost here guys I'm sorry ! haha, well enjoy !**

* * *

Santana woke up with that same heavy feeling from the night before. She couldn't shake the dark thoughts of what was waiting for her down stairs. She tossed and turned all night, much to Quinn's discomfort. Santana tried her hardest not to disturb the sleeping blonde, avoiding waking her up. She heard her grandmother arrive, she heard them talking downstairs. She heard her grandma ask where she was, she also heard her mom leave out that she was sharing a bed with her 'Best friend'.

Santana slowly slipped out of the bed and pulled on clean clothes. Not leaving until she looked presentable for her grandmother. She learned quickly, practically leaving with her grandma when she was younger. It was not lady like to be 'messy' when you greet guests, first impressions were important. Her grandmother couldn't handle anything other than her high standards. She lived by The Bible and that's how everyone else should in her eyes.

Quinn rubbed at her heavy eyes and watched as Santana ran around the room frantically. "Where's the fire?" Quinn smiled clearing her throat after realizing her exhaustion was clear in it.

Santana didn't even turn to look at the blonde, "My grandma is downstairs. You need to get up and get ready." The seriousness in her tone made Quinn flinch. She had never seen her girlfriend so tense, even though she knows she is scared behind that solid exterior.

"Okay, San calm down. I'll get up now." Quinn made her way over to the dresser, afraid of starting an argument. She knows Santana is just nervous about her grandmother, who wouldn't be? From what Quinn knows about the woman, she doesn't take no for an answer.

"Quinn, you need make up." Santana was at the door about to leave to her death downstairs. Quinn opened and closed her mouth unsure of what to say. She barely noticed the sundress Santana was wearing, she bit her lip to hold in the laugh threatening to escape. The elder woman must be hard to impress, Santana rarely wore a dress outside of the tight, short ones she wore to parties.

"Why?" Quinn studied her face in the mirror looking for bags or any imperfections, like always there were none. She dropped her brow in confusion as she stared at the Latina standing by the door. She had never seen her so conflicted, she wish she could take all the fear away. Quinn closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck pulling her into a tight hug. Santana melted into her touch, forgetting the world outside of these secure walls. Quinn placed a soft kiss against her temple, gently squeezing her before pulling back and opening the door.

As soon as the hit the top of the stairs the elder woman's voice found their ears. "Santana is that you? You look so thin, Maribel do you feed her?" Quinn felt Santana tense next to her as they made their way down the stairs.

The woman found Quinn's face but quickly diverted her gaze back to her granddaughter. "Hello, I have missed you." Santana said in a voice Quinn had never heard who used before. It was scary that it was so unknown, but oddly familiar because it was exactly how she sounded in her own home.

"Sit let's talk." The older woman motioned to the dining room table, still ignoring Quinn's presence. Maribel sent her a apologizing glance, which meant Santana's grandma did this a lot. Quinn sat in the dining room at the chair furthest from the two women who were wrapped up in their own conversation.

It felt like an eternity that she sat there drowning out their conversation, until she noticed Santana was talking to her. "Oh, crap you're talking to me." Santana's grandma sat wide-eyed staring at Quinn with her mouth hanging open. "Oh my god I'm sorry. What? I mean what were you saying." Quinn tried to hide her embarrassment, she could feel her face heating up and she knew she was blushing. Santana smiled at the frazzled blonde and continued.

"I said this is my best friend Quinn." She said with a light laugh, Quinn got up to introduce herself her hand outstretched towards the older woman. Her grandmother stayed seated, after what felt like hours Quinn returned her arm to her side. She made her way back to her seat and tried not to look at the woman across from her. Quinn could feel her eyes on her and wish she hadn't woken up this morning.

"Santana, I'm not very fond of your friend here." Quinn's eyes shot up to her wrinkled face, she surprised her with the comment. Acting as if Quinn wasn't sitting in ear shot. Santana's smile faded as she looked between the two women. "She is not polite at all, I do appreciate her trying to greet me but I will not want her in this conversation. Why do you insist on having friends like this? You should be more like Maria she knows what is right. She also told me they way you to act, and Santana you know how I feel about that. You shouldn't show affection to another woman. Especially in public, while I am here I do not want to see you hug or hold onto her arm. It is not right and your mother should know that." She said this all without a single glance at Quinn. It startled Quinn when she turned towards her, "You are excused." The blonde felt the tears threaten to spill over, she didn't think what Santana said was true. But here she was, within only ten minutes of meeting her holding back tears.

"Uh, yeah okay." Quinn stated quickly before getting up and practically sprinting up the stairs, tears pouring down her face. Wiping them roughly with the back of her hand. She made it to the room and shut the door behind her. She slid down the door and clutched her knees to her chest letting the tears fall freely. How were they going to do this? No one would approve of them if Santana ever decided to come out, her mom wasn't enough. They wouldn't be able to stand all the hate they would get in Lima.

Quinn only lifted her head when she heard light knocking on the door behind her. She already knew who it was so she moved over and allowed it to swing open. Santana peeked around the corner of the door and smiled lightly. Making sure to close the door quietly before she sat down next to Quinn. "Are you okay?" She asked as she put an arm around the blonde's shoulders, trying to sooth her.

"I'm fine." She said it in a voice barely above a whisper, but Santana heard her loud and clear. Pulling her in closer and running her fingers through her hair.

"I told you she was a horrible person sometimes. I am so sorry Q." Santana wiped the fresh tears from her face, knowing how much her grandmothers words hurt her. She wished she could just take a peek inside of the blonde's mind to know what she was thinking. But then again she was scared to know what she was actually thinking about. "Let me in." Santana whispered to the blonde's temple, earning her a confused look. "Let me know what you're thinking in that beautiful head of yours." Quinn smiled at the compliment but the smirk didn't last long.

"I'm just scared. Scared of how you will feel about me with everything that I know she's telling you. I'm scared you'll leave me, I'm scared to go back home. San, I'm scared one day you'll wake up and not love me anymore." Santana tried to interrupt but Quinn raised her hand to silence her. "I'm scared that once we get back to Lima, you'll see I'm not worth coming out. I'm not worth you risking your entire future." Tears started to fall down both of their faces as the blonde's confession rang in Santana's ears. She knew everything Quinn had said was true, Santana doubted that they would last. Not because they didn't love each other, because of the fear of hatred the Latina had.

"Quinn, I love you and you know that. I can't tell you what will happen to tomorrow or anytime in the future. I want to focus on what is happening now, if you worry about the future then you can't enjoy the present." She pulled Quinn back to look into her hazel orbs, soaking in the pain and confusion. She placed a light kiss to her lips and pulled the blonde in for a tight hug. They stayed there until a knock at the door caused them both to jump.

"Santana, come on we're going out to eat with your grandmother." The Latina groaned under her breath and yelled a quick 'okay' to her mother outside the door. Quinn walked over to the mirror to fix her make up that was now smeared on her cheeks. Placing another quick kiss to her shoulder Santana left the room. Quinn followed behind a few moments later, waiting to see what this lunch had in store.

* * *

They returned to the house around nine at night, the day didn't go as bad as they thought it would have. Maribel, the two teenage girls and the elderly woman went to lunch then the mall, spending the day together. Quinn only speaking when she was spoken to and avoiding all eye contact with the older woman. She could feel her judgmental eyes on her every time she would pass in front of her. Santana made sure to keep a good amount of distance between her and the blonde, afraid of what her grandma would say.

"I had fun today." Quinn whispered into Santana's ear as they laid in the bed. Santana smiled as she stared at the ceiling, loving the feeling of warmth and home she got only around Quinn.

"Yeah, it went better than I thought it was." Santana laughed quietly as she ran her fingers through the tangled mess on top of her head.

"I thought I was going to die the way she was staring at me." Quinn joked, as she pulled Santana closer to her. She laid her head on the darker girls chest and listened to her steady heartbeat. Soaking in her warmth and the rhythm of her heart.

"I don't want to talk about her okay?" Santana leaned down and kissed the blonde softly, Quinn deepening it with a flick of her tongue.

"I love you." Quinn whispered as they pulled apart for air. Santana smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you to. More than you know." Quinn smiled and laid back down, needing nothing more than to hear those three words. Santana could stare into her eyes forever, she pulls up much to Quinn's disapproval.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asks as Santana stares at her.

"You're so beautiful." She looks into Quinn's eyes and all she sees is gold. Santana wants to hold on to this moment forever, no one could have prepared her for the future.


	16. Author Note, ignore if you want

**Okay guys so I promise you this was NOT the last chapter, I would never leave you guys hanging like that (: I am however taking a break, there will be at least three more chapters to this. I don't know if I will be doing a SEQUEL? What do you guys think? Let me know in the REVIEWS or PM me, your opinion means everything to me. I have school and other things going on right now, I'm distracted and you guys deserve a great ending. These next chapters WILL be LONGER. So hang tight, thank you if you have stuck with the story. I will try to update ASAP ! Love you guys xoxo .**


End file.
